Oko w oko
Oko w oko to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się 25 lat po zakończeniu wydarzeń opisanych w Toa Szeptu. Opowiada o ostatniej misji Suvila dla Artakhi i finałowym starciu z prześladującymi go Mrocznymi Łowcami. Prologi Noc. Deszcz. Brudna woda spływająca brudnymi uliczkami brudnej wioski Matoran na Południowym Kontynencie. Postać w czarnej zbroi, okryta czarnym płaszczem, siedząca na czarno-opancerzonym Kikanalo, rozmywająca się w ciemności. Strzegący bramy Ta-Matoranin wiedział, kim jest postać. Wiedział, po co przybyła. Zgodnie z rozkazem przybysza otworzył bramę, pomimo zakazu Turagi. Następnie, zgodnie z poleceniem przybysza, zbudził wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, dmąc w ostrzegawczy róg. Gdy wreszcie wszyscy wieśniacy wyszli z domów i zaczęli moknąć, przybysz przemówił, był to Skakdi: - Wiecie, kim jestem. Wiecie, po co tu przybyłem. Od dzisiaj będziecie płacić mnie i moim towarzyszom... kontrybucję. Nie mylcie tego z haraczem. W zamian my będziemy was ochraniać, przed napadami i różnymi takimi. Jeśli ktoś będzie wam groził, wezwiecie nas - to mówiąc, wręczył jednemu z Matoran okrągły przedmiot. - a my przybędziemy i rozprawimy się z zagrożeniem. Zrozumiano? Matoranie kiwali głowami, rozgoryczeni. Ale co mogli zrobić? Czarni Jeźdźcy byli świetnymi wojownikami, posiadali potężną broń, a oni byli zwykłymi Matoraninami. W dodatku, przybył do nich sam dowódca. Karvae. Nikt nie mógł im się przeciwstawić. A oni to wykorzystywali. Skakdi roześmiał się, widząc nietęgie miny wieśniaków. Podziękował za rozmowę i odjechał. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Najpierw zobaczył wszechogarniająca biel. Potem pojawiły się niewyraźne, ciemniejsze plamy. Następnie plamy zaczęły nabierać kształtów. Ukazały się konkretne zarysy przedmiotów. Po kilku minutach zaczął widzieć same przedmioty. Zobaczył sufit. W oczy raziła go umieszczona nad nim lampa. Po chwili usłyszał głos: - Chodź do mnie - zdawało się, że dobiega zewsząd. Usiadł i rozejrzał się. Jedyna postać w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się od strony jego prawego ramienia. Była bardzo wysoka, szeroka w barach, ubrana w szaro-zieloną zbroję. Na jej twarzy lśniła wypolerowana, zresztą jak i cała zbroja, maska. Opierała się o blat, na którym widział jakieś narzędzia i części, ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersi. Obrócił się w jej stronę i przemówiła: - Chodź. Posłuchał jej głosu. Zeskoczył na ziemię. Mięśnie zamortyzowały skok i po chwili chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku istoty. Zobaczył uśmiech na jej twarzy. Na stoliku, o który się opierała były jakieś plany. Były też opisy, nie rozumiał ani słowa. Istota już się nie opierała, tylko stała prosto. Była wyższa od niego o połowę i szersza w ramionach niemal trzykrotnie. Wciąż się uśmiechała. - Wreszcie się obudziłeś, mój drogi Kerhesie. "Synu". *** 25 lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie Jaszczur skoczył z komina na budynek fabryki. Suvil za nim. Ale Jaszczur złapał Toa w powietrzu i zamortyzował nim upadek. A raczej próbował. Suvil falą dźwiękową rozkruszył dach fabryki i spadając obrócił ich, amortyzując upadek Jaszczurem. Obaj wylądowali na betonowej podłodze, wokół jakichś kotłów, metali i robotników. Obaj błyskawicznie zerwali się na nogi, obaj błyskawicznie zaatakowali. Ale Jaszczur był szybszy. Zdzielił Toa pięścią w podbródek i jeszcze poprawił ogonem. Suvil odleciał na kilka bio. Ogoniasty ruszył ku niemu, pewien wygranej. - Twoje niedoczekanie - wycharczał Suvil i posłał w kierunku idącego strumień dźwiękowy z miecza. Jaszczur wyszczerzył białe zębiska; jego łuski pochłaniały dźwięk. Ale Suvil nie celował w niego. - Zalazłeś za skórę niewłaściwym osobom, Toa. Z Makuta się nie zadziera. Więc ja obedrę cię ze skóry. A to będzie dopiero początek... Skoncentrowany dzięki mieczowi strumień przeszedł pod nogami Ogoniastego, ominął ogon i trafił w kadź pozostawioną przez uciekających robotników. Zniszczył podpórkę, wrzący metal wylał się na podłogę. Tuż obok Jaszczura. Przerażony, skoczył do góry, ale był za wolny, Suvil już tam czekał. Zderzyli się w locie, Toa pomogła grawitacja i Ogoniasty wylądował w strumieniu stopionego protodermis. Toa Szeptu zaczął wspinać się po łańcuchu, który uratował mu życie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na potępieńcze wycie topionego Jaszczura. Mógł go oszczędzić, ale był na niego wściekły. Gniew ograniczał mu umysł, ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Może, gdyby nie to, usłyszałby kroki na rusztowaniu podtrzymującym dach. Sam też wskoczył na rusztowanie, znajdujące się 10 bio nad ziemią. Może, gdyby nie wściekłość, zauważyłby cień poruszającej się za nim istoty. Chociaż, trzeba mu przyznać: zauważył, że po zepchnięciu z rusztowania przez nieznaną istotę, z dużą prędkością zbliża się do ziemi. Może nawet, gdyby nie gniew, zdążyłby użyć maski. Ale cóż, nie zdążył. Upadł i stracił świadomość. Pół bio od mazi, która stopiła Jaszczura. Obok niego wylądowała istota, która go zepchnęła. - Mam go - oznajmiła do... nikogo. Nikogo tu nie było, oprócz leżącego Toa Dźwięku i stojącej Thoudki. - Doskonale, wiesz co robić dalej. Jeśli to się uda, nie będzie już więcej potrzebny - oznajmił głos w głowie Asasynki. - Co? Chcesz go zabić? - Rozważam to. - Ale, przecież... - Żadnych ale. Znasz plan i masz się go trzymać, zrozumiano? - Taak... - odpowiedziała, klękając przy nieprzytomnym Toa. Musiała go stąd zabrać, zanim pojawią się tu służby porządkowe. *** Fergen nienawidził Suvila. Ten przeklęty Toa wszystko mu odebrał. Gdy po akcji niedaleko Końca Drogi wrócił na Odinę, Lider się wściekł. Kazał go oćwiczyć, odebrał mu pozycję, zabrał broń, kazał obić jeszcze trochę, anulował przydział Jaina i zdegradował do sprzątacza zamku. A zadanie niedawno przypadło Waerowi. Temu parszywemu lizusowi, który sam zaproponował degradację Vhanita... Grr. Ale Fergen planował zemstę. Już od 10 lat. Wiedział, że Waer i Jain śledzą Toa. Miał swoje źródła. A raczej źródło. Źródło, które powiedziało mu, gdzie uda się Toa za kilka miesięcy i pozostanie na kilka tygodni. Łowca się przygotowywał, fizycznie i psychicznie.. Załatwił nawet sposób na ucieczkę z Odiny, jako jeden z niewielu. Niedługo wypływała łódź na Południowy Kontynent, a Fergen wraz z nią. Nie obchodziło go, co później zrobi z nim Lider. Teraz chodziło tylko o zemstę na Srebrnej Masce. *** Toa Dźwięku obudził się na jakiejś polanie i rozejrzał się. Zwyczajna polana, dwa pieńki, na jednym siedzi jedna z najpotężniejszych istot we Wszechświecie, stolik, dokumenty na stoliku. Absolutnie nic nadzwyczajnego. - Ojcowska wizyta, co? - zadrwił zimno Suvil. Odpowiedzią było jeszcze zimniejsze milczenie. - To zadanie będzie szczególnie ważne - odezwał się w końcu Artakha. - Domyślam się. - Nie przerywaj. Twoim celem jest on, Kerhes, Toa Ognia - Artakha wskazał na dokumenty. - Mam go zabić. - Nie, masz się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. - Zabicie byłoby prostsze. - Ale on nie umrze - powiedział z naciskiem Artakha. - Szkoda. Coś jeszcze? - Tak. To ja go stworzyłem, ale on mnie opuścił. Więc go znajdziesz i skłonisz by wrócił. - A nie mógłbyś zrobić mu prania mózgu? Albo za... - Nie, nie mógłbym. Ze względu na... stare czasy. - Yhym - Artakha rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a wraz z nim uleciał obraz jego wyglądu z głowy Toa. - Stary widocznie się boi. Albo rzuca mnie w wir czegoś naprawdę niezłego. I w dodatku robi się sentymentalny. A kto musi odwalać czarną robotę? Ja, jego Czempion, Miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha wymierzony w jego wrogów. Mata Nui, jak to brzmi... - mruczał pod nosem Suvil wstając i zabierając się za oglądanie informacji. Rozdział I Suvil nie znał nazwy miasteczka, nie obchodziło go to. Ale miał tu znaleźć Kerhesa. I znalazł. Któż by się spodziewał, w najbardziej obskurnej karczmie w miasteczku. Toa siedział przy stoliku, plecami do wejścia, oparty o ścianę leżał miecz w pochwie. Nie namyślając się wiele, Toa Szeptu dosiadł się do Toa Ognia. Ten spojrzał na niego zza kubka i nim Suvil otworzył usta, odezwał się: - Co, Artakha cię przysłał, byś mnie przekonał do powrotu? - gdyby Suvil teraz pił, zakrztusiłby się. Ale nie pił, więc odparł: - S-skąd wiesz? - Wiem to i owo. Ale od razu uprzedzam, daruj sobie. Nie mam zamiaru wracać. - Ale wrócisz, Wszechświat cię potrzebuje. Kerhes parsknął i uśmiechnął się. - Ach tak? Ale jest pewien problem. Mnie nie obchodzi Wszechświat. Obchodzi mnie tylko i wyłącznie moje własne dobro i ewentualnie dobro moich kompanów. A żadnym z nich, wymieniony przez ciebie "Wszechświat" nie jest. - Wygadany - pomyślał Suvil. - Tacy są najgorsi. Zaraz po wygadanych, którzy potrafią się bić. Toa Ognia wrócił do picia. Po chwili odezwał się: - Co, jeszcze tu jesteś? - po czym wstał, skinął barmanowi-Skakdi i ruszył ku wyjściu. A poirytowany Suvil za nim. - Hej. Hej! - Nie wrzeszcz, ludzie patrzą. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz - wycedził Suvil, łapiąc Kerhesa za ramię. - Ach tak? - parsknął Toa, Potem z obrotu kopnął Suvila w brzuch i powalił lewym prostym. - Dobrze. Planowałem to załatwić po dobroci, ale może być po złości - cedził, wstając Suvil. - Tylko ty się tu denerwujesz - Kerhes przyjął postawę do walki wręcz. Suvil wyjął miecz. Nie zamierzał się z nim cackać. *** Kerhes ewidentnie umiał się bić. I do tego był szybki. Suvil dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że stracił miecz. To było niemożliwe, przecież miał Calix, maskę, dzięki której powinien być niemal nie do pokonania. Ale nie dla drugiego użytkownika maski, To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Toa Dźwięku przeklął w duchu swoją głupotę. Przecież jego maska też była w niestandardowym kształcie. Ale na szczęście, wciąż był niezrównanym wojownikiem w walce wręcz. Udowodnił to wielu takim jak Kerhes. Toa Ognia nie ma szans. *** Ucisk na ręce był coraz większy. Twarz Suvila, wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu, niemal stykała się z ziemią. - Poddaj się. Inaczej złamię ci rękę - oznajmił spokojnie Toa Ognia, który "nie miał szans". Suvil wiedział, że poddanie się będzie najlepszym wyborem. Ból i wściekłość tłumiły jego moc. - Nie ośmielisz się... - wysyczał przez zęby Miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha. Kerhes westchnął. Przez chwile ucisk zwiększył się, doprowadzając Suvila do skraju omdlenia, ale po chwili... zniknął. Toa zdjął dźwignię. Suvil zaczął się powoli podnosić, a zamiast bólu na jego twarzy malował się triumf. - Niedoczekanie twoje - syknął Toa Ognia i podskoczywszy, kopnął Suvila z półobrotu w uśmiechniętą i opuchniętą gębę. Ten bezwładnie zwalił się na ziemię. *** W tawernie "Pod ściętą rybą" znajdowało się wiele ciekawych indywiduów. Tak właśnie sądziła właścicielka, Skakdi Hyeana. O, ten tam to Skakdi Gurfin. Rębacz, jakich mało. Ponoć sam zarąbał Tahtoraka. Słowo "ponoć" było kluczem. A to kolejny. Kanbeper, Steltianin, tak silny, że "ponoć" mogący zmiażdżyć dwie głowy Skakdi jedną ręką. Albo kolejny Skakdi. Cahook, zwany rzeźnikiem. Zwany tak dlatego, że w walce używał dwóch rzeźnickich haków tak ostrych, że "ponoć" mógł nimi odciąć skrzydła musze. Albo rybak Kabyr. Może nie tak sławny, jak tamci trzej i nie taki dobry w walce, ale Hyeana widziała, jak wypił cały antałek najmocniejszego trunku na Północnym Kontynencie. Ale i tak żaden z nich nie mógł się mierzyć z tym, kto właśnie w tej chwili wszedł do tawerny. Odziany w czarną zbroję Toa z mieczem za plecami, ukrywanym pod czarnym płaszczem z kapturem. Pirat, morderca, handlarz bronią i niewolnikami, bydlak. Ale za to budzący w niej strach i szacunek. I coś jeszcze, czego Hyeana nie mogła określić. Bydlak podszedł prosto do niej, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyjątkowo, nie był on prześmiewczy, czy okrutny. Był... radosny. - Witam, moja droga - zaczął, zdejmując kaptur i odsłaniając czarną Kanohi Pakari. A raczej Kanohi w kształcie Pakari. - Co podać? - warknęła Skakdi. - To, co zawsze. Akurat przybyłem w interesach i pomyślałem, że skoczę na jednego, więc... - nie dokończył. Stojący kawałek dalej Cahook rzucił się na pirata z hakiem. Ten nawet nie mrugnął. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecz zza pleców i sparował cios. Skakdi, zaskoczony, drugim hakiem chciał uderzyć w bok, pirat złapał go lewą ręką za nadgarstek, znowu zaskakując Cahooka. Potem z jego dłoni wyłoniło się kilka cienistych kolców. Przebiły rękę i skruszyły kość. Skakdi nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, zacisnął tylko zęby. Pirat uwolnił miecz i zakończył to, ciosem na odlew. Wszyscy wstrzymujący powietrze wypuścili je i zaczęły się nerwowe szepty. Gdy Toa spojrzał na Hyeanę, jego uśmiech był już okrutny. Barmanka szybko wyciągnęła kuszę zza lady. - Wynoś się stąd - wycedziła. W jego oczach zaświeciły się ogniki gniewu, szybko jednak zgasły. Schował miecz, zarzucił kaptur. - Dobrze - i wyszedł. A za nim wstał i wyszedł, zbierając przy okazji broń, trup. *** Fergenowi się poszczęściło. Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia, zresztą kto by się o niego martwił. Siedział na statku, który odbił niecałą godzinę temu z Odiny i rozkoszował się wolnością. I winem. Gdy już uznał, że wystarczy tego rozkoszowania się, ruszył do kapitana, swojego dawnego znajomego, który miał u niego dług. A teraz go spłacał. Wszedł do środka bez pukania, kapitan uważnie przyglądał się mapom i prawdopodobnie wytyczał kurs. - Już jesteś - odezwał się z niechęcią w głosie. - Oto ja. Masz broń? - Oczywiście. Zgodnie z umową - znajomy z wyspy Fergena westchnął. - Wiesz ile mnie to kosztowało? - Niech zgadnę, za dużo jak na twoje skąpstwo? Dobra, pokazuj. Vhanit wstał i podszedł do skrzyni. Otworzył ją, wyjął dwa pakunki i podał Fergenowi. Ten szybko je rozpakował. - No, no - oznajmił biorąc do ręki jednosieczny topór, bardzo dobrze wyważony i nieźle wykonany. Na widok miotacza zaparło mu dech. Czerwono-srebrny karabin strzelający naelektryzowanymi stalowymi kulkami z magazynka, z doczepionym bagnetem u dołu lufy. Cudo prosto z fabryk z Xii. - Mam nadzieję, że twój kurs uwzględnia Południowy Kontynent? *** Jaszczur rozejrzał się wyłupiastymi oczyma. Wyglądało bezpiecznie, nawet bagienna woda stała nieruchomo, co nie zdarzało się często. Rahi czuł się naprawdę bezpiecznie. Do czasu, aż strzała uderzyła w jego twardą skórę, strącając z gałęzi. Spadał. Nagle coś złapało go za ogon i unieruchomiło na kolejnej gałęzi. Wprawne palce znalazły wystające gruczoły jadowe i ścisnąwszy je, upuścił jad do podstawionych pod kły naczyń. Gdy probówki napełniły się niemal całkowicie, Toa wypuścił jaszczura i zabezpieczył substancję. Skacząc po drzewach szybko wrócił do wioski. Otaczające ją wody zapewniały ochronę przed intruzami z zewnątrz. W nich również były pewne "nieprzyjemne" istoty, ale z nimi potrafili sobie poradzić. Jedynym przejściem do wioski był wąski przesmyk, oczywiście jeśli nie korzystało się z drogi powietrznej, tak jak Daeryl. Matoranie ćwiczyli strzelanie z łuku, tak jak im polecił. Inni sprawdzali umocnienia. Toa Roślinności udał się do Turagi Vegeta z jadem. - Turago? Mam to, co chciałeś. - Doskonale. Zaczynało mi brakować, dziękuję. Turaga Veget był znawcą wszelkich trucizn, w swojej chacie na półkach miał zapasy jadu wszystkich zwierząt z bagien, posiadających takowy. Przez lata doskonalenia się, potrafił z trucizny wydobyć lecznicze właściwości oraz tak mieszać substancje, by bez obaw można było ich używać na polowaniu oraz... jeść. Co jakiś czas wysyłał po nie swojego następcę i równocześnie najlepszego łucznika w wiosce - Daeryla. *** "Zdobywca" cicho zawinął do portu na Odinie. Starsi Łowcy nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, młodsi nieco się zdziwili, ale nie reagowali, widząc że starsi nie reagują. Z pokładu tymczasem zeszło kilka istot, prowadząc na łańcuchach kilkanaście innych. Za nimi szedł Toa w czarnej zbroi, w czarnym płaszczu. Za nim chwiejnie szedł Skakdi z raną na głowie, wyglądającą na śmiertelną. Toa i Skakdi odłączyli się od grupy i przez nikogo nie niepokojeni wkroczyli do komnaty TSO. Toa był tu częstym gościem. - Dwudziestu, zgodnie z umową - oznajmił Vastatorus. Lider Mrocznych Łowców spokojnie kiwnął głową. - Świetnie, dostaniesz zapłatę. Tylu na razie wystarczy. Tym razem to handlarz niewolników skinął głową. - Poznajesz go? - wskazał głową na stojącego trupa. - Nie - zełgał gładko Lider. - Wierzę ci - skłamał Toa. - No nic, poszukam gdzie indziej. Do zobaczenia. TSO tylko skinął głową. Gdy Vastatorus i Cahook wyszli, do Lidera zbliżył się jego adiutant. - Cahook odniósł porażkę - oznajmił, wyglądając przez okno potężnej twierdzy. Niepotrzebnie go wysyłał, by sprawdzić Vastatorusa. - Wyślij kogoś, by wyeliminował zleceniodawcę, nie chcemy, by wieść o naszej nieskuteczności się rozniosła. Wyślij... Fergena. - Fergena nie ma, panie. Uciekł wczoraj. - No, już myślałem, że nigdy tego nie zrobi. Jak miał odpokutować swoją niekompetencję myjąc podłogi? Zabije tego Toa i wróci. Znam go. - Ale... By zabić Toa wysłaliśmy Waera i Jaina - zauważył adiutant. TSO nie odpowiedział. *** Ocknął się na wozie. Obok niego siedział Kerhes, gryząc owoc. - No, wreszcie - odezwał się niewyraźnie Toa Ognia. - Eee... Gdzie jesteśmy? - Na wozie. Jak to się mówi, raz na wozie... - Ty... ty mnie pokonałeś - zdał sobie sprawę Suvil, rozmasowując bolącą szyję. - Nikt nigdy... Kerhes parsknął. - Może i jestem pierwszy, ale na pewno nie ostatni - wyrzucił ogryzek. Przez chwilę milczeli. - Kto powozi? Na te słowa wóz stanął, a z miejsca woźnicy wychylił się szary Matoranin. - Do usług - bąknął i pojechali dalej. - Dokąd jedziemy? - Do mojej wioski - burknął woźnica. - Po co? I czemu wziąłeś mnie ze sobą, Kerhesie? Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. - Chcę ci coś pokazać. Przekonać, byś zostawił Artakhę w spokoju. A jeśli mi się nie uda, to podszkolić, żebyś nie skończył w jakimś rowie albo w kanale z nożem w plecach. Suvil zaśmiał się: - Nie potrzebuję szkolenia. Kerhes uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie: - Taa, wtedy - wskazał głową w kierunku wioski. - też nie potrzebowałeś. A pokonałem cię, bo słońce świeciło ci w oczy. Toa Dźwięku burknął coś niezrozumiałego i odwrócił głowę, podziwiając równiny Kontynentu. - A może ja nie chcę?! - wybuchnął niespodziewanie. - Może nie interesuję mnie twoja oferta?! Kerhes ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Suvil był przewrażliwiony na punkcie porażek. - Jeśli się zgodzisz, wrócę do Artakhi - odparował z szelmowskim uśmiechem Toa Ognia. Suvil zauważalnie zaklął. Nie obchodził go ten Toa znikąd. Nie chciał się od niego uczyć. Był wystarczająco dobry. Z łatwością by go pokonał, gdyby nie... Gdyby nie to, że Kerhes był od niego lepszy. Wściekły, przyjął propozycję tylko po to by móc wrócić do zwykłych misji polegających na zabijaniu i ponownie odwrócił się, przy akompaniamencie śmiechu Toa Ognia. *** Fergen nie przepadał za Południowym Kontynentem. Za nim i za dziesiątkami (a może setkami?) rozrzuconych po nim Matorańskich wiosek. Wolał już duże miasta na wybrzeżu. Także na tym "wewnętrznym", gdzie spora część lądu poleciała w niebo. To był najdziwniejszy widok w życiu Mrocznego Łowcy. No, drugi najdziwniejszy. - Pewnie nie żyją - skwitował. Właśnie znajdował się w takim dużym mieście na wybrzeżu. Był jeszcze daleko od "Srebrnej Maski", jak w myślach nazywał znienawidzonego Toa Dźwięku. Ale nie to go tu sprowadzało. Miał tu znajomego, godnego zaufania przyjaciela. A raczej przyjaciółkę. Z dawnych lat. Była prawie tak dobrym wojownikiem, jak on sam. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Osiadła tu już po Katastrofie, gdy Fergen był Łowcą. Spotkał ją przypadkiem, gdy tropił Maskę. Na samo wspomnienie Toa się w nim gotowało. A gdy pomyślał, co Maska mu odebrał... Uspokoił się jednak, myśląc co sam mu zrobi, nim wręczy jego głowę TSO. Wszedł bez pukania do chaty, której napis na szyldzie głosił: "NAJEMNIK". W ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed zarzuconym ze świstem łańcuchem. Toporem zablokował cios buzdyganem zza pleców. - Prawie tak dobra... - pomyślał. - Czołem - rzucił, odwracając się. - Długo cię nie było - odparła Rutha i uściskała go. Byli przyjaciółmi, może nawet kimś więcej. - TSO mnie zdegradował - oznajmił, idąc za nią wgłąb domu. - Nie mogłem opuścić Odiny. - Ale już wróciłeś do łask? - zapytała, odwracając się. - Uciekłem - dostrzegł zamazany ruch, a potem policzek eksplodował bólem. - Uciekłeś!? Uciekłeś!? TSO ma ludzi wszędzie! Pewnie już cię ścigają, a ty tak po prostu do mnie przychodzisz? Wynoś się! Albo lepiej, ja stąd wyjadę. Ty rób co chcesz. - Posłuchaj - powiedział spokojnie. - Dorwę tego Toa i zacznę wszystko od nowa. Zabiorę cię na Odinę, będziemy partnerami... Spojrzała na niego wściekła. - Tak to sobie wykombinowałeś? Ty i ja w służbie TSO! Po tym, jak wreszcie zabijesz Toa, na którego zlecenie otrzymałeś, bo ja wiem, DWADZIEŚCIA lat temu!? A co, jeśli TSO cię potem zabije? Jeśli zabije mnie? Jeśli zrobi nam coś gorszego? Nie, mój drogi... - Słuchaj, ja... - TY się stąd wynosisz. Ja też. Nie mogę tak ryzykować. Ty też nie. - Ale... Spojrzała na niego, tym razem w jej oczach była zimna furia. Zrozumiał. Wyszedł i zaklął. Kobiety... Otrząsnął się jednak, musiał przecież znaleźć Maskę. A Maska mu zapłaci. Za odebranie Ruthy. Między innymi. *** Gdy dotarli do wioski, Suvil spał. Zasnął wreszcie, pomimo niewygodnego wozu i gniotących go szpargałów. Broń, żywność, narzędzia. Zastanawiał się, o co tu chodzi. Obudziły go radosne okrzyki Matoran. Obolały, zwlekł się z wozu i został otoczony przez wieśniaków. Skupili się jednak na wozie z zaopatrzeniem, tylko kilku z nich zwróciło się do niego: - Przybyłeś nam pomóc? - Gdzie twoja drużyna? - Co to za maska? - Kerhes cię przekonał? Suvil, z całych sił próbując się nie denerwować, przepychał się przez tłum do Toa Ognia. Ten rozmawiał z Po-Matoraninem, wyglądającym na przywódcę. - Dotarliśmy, jak widzisz - oznajmił mu uśmiechnięty Kerhes. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię. Korn - Suvil, Suvil - Korn. - Co tu się dzieje? - Robimy to, co Toa powinni. Pomagamy Matoranom, a nie latamy po świecie za szumowinami. Suvil miał serdeczną ochotę zetrzeć uśmiech gęby Kerhesa, powstrzymał się jednak. - Możesz mówić jaśniej? - Wyjaśnię ci później, może wieczorem. Teraz przepraszam, muszę dopilnować rozładunku, obgadać płatności i rozdzielić prace. Naprawdę nie mam czasu. - Prace? - Tak. Prace. Potem zajmiemy się twoim... szkoleniem - wyjaśnił Toa Ognia i zwrócił się ponownie ku Po-Matoraninowi. Suvil dał sobie spokój i rozejrzał po wiosce. Była w strasznym stanie. Brudni mieszkańcy, zniszczone budynki, żadnej palisady. Chyba rzeczywiście potrzebowali Toa... *** Daeryl potarł czoło. Denerwował się, odkąd po drugiej stronie przesmyku prowadzącego do wioski pojawił się ten Toa. Chciał rozmawiać z Turagą Vegetem, ale nie został wpuszczony. Ze względu na niepokojąco wyglądających towarzyszy - Skakdi i jeszcze gorszych. Teraz obozował na drugim końcu przesmyku, absolutnie spokojny. Dał im trzy dni na zmianę decyzji. Inaczej... - nie dokończył groźby, pozostawiając ją ich wyobraźni. Termin mijał dzisiaj. Wczoraj wieczorem do Toa przyprowadzono Vortixx w łańcuchach, o rozbieganym spojrzeniu. Toa dał mu miecz, tarczę i powiedział coś na ucho. Ten spojrzał w kierunku drewnianej bramy i kiwnął głową, po czym rzucił się z wrzaskiem na palisadę. Matoranie wystrzelili kilka ostrzegawczych strzał, ale Vortixx się nie zatrzymał. Daeryl żałował, że go wtedy nie było. Mógł użyć mocy... A tak Matoranie naszpikowali biedaka strzałami. Żadna ze stron nie kwapiła się później, by sprzątnąć ciało. Toa Roślinności niecierpliwił się. Słońce wstawało i cień bramy padał na przesmyk. Daeryl stał na pomoście wznoszącym się po wewnętrznej stronie palisady i ze zdumienia przecierał oczy - zdawało mu się, że cień na przesmuku zaczyna się kłębić, jak stado wściekłych węży. - I jak, naradziliście się?! - krzyknął przywódca przybyszów. - Możesz wejść sam, bez broni! - odkrzyknął Daeryl, zgodnie z poleceniem Turagi Vegeta. - Niestety broń będzie potrzebna... - stwierdził, udając smutek, Toa. - W takim razie nie przejdziesz! - krzyknął Daeryl. Chwilę potem z miejsca, gdzie wydawało mu się, że widzi kłębiące się węże, wystrzeliło kilkanaście macek, wyrywając bramę z zawiasów i nokautując strażników na pomoście. Toa Roślinności upadł na ziemię przeleciawszy kilka bio i zemdlał. Matoranie chwycili łuki i ustawili się na progu wioski. Wpadł pomiędzy nich martwy Vortixx. Szczęknęły cięciwy, kolejne strzały przebiły napastnika. On jednak wciąż walczył i kładł pokotem Matoran. Przybysz tymczasem bez przeszkód wkroczył do wioski, a z nim jego przerażający towarzysze. W ciągu kilku minut spacyfikowali wszystkich mieszkańców. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Kerhes ledwo oddychał. Jego płuca płonęły żywym ogniem od biegania wokół miasta, a potem jeszcze dwie godziny trenował z Nikordem. Najgorsze, że miał jeszcze lekcję z Artakhą. Koszmar. Shega - Vortixx, która uczyła go wykorzystywać moc Calix, była jakąś sadystką. Jeśli nie wykonał akrobacji - okrążenie wokół miasta. Sam Artakha przyglądał się temu z uśmiechem, ale Kerhes musiał być absolutnie skupiony. Uczył się o Wielkim Duchu, historii i rasach Wszechświata. Gdy spytał, co jest jego celem gdy już opuści wyspę, usłyszał: - Pomagać Matoranom. Walczyć ze Złem. Likwidować zagrożenie. Jemu jednak to nie wystarczało. Czuł, że Artakha miał konkretny powód, by powołać go do służby. Niczego więcej się jednak nie dowiedział. Gdy skończył trening, Skakdi pochwalił go za postępy. Nawet Vortixx Shega mruknęła coś o "byciu prawie przeciętnym". Artakha również ostatnio był wyjątkowo zadowolony. Jak bardzo, okazało się gdy Kerhes rozpakował z tkaniny podłużny przedmiot. Był to najpiękniejszy i najlepiej wykonany miecz, jaki młody Toa w życiu widział. Napis na klindze głosił "Pogromca". - Protostalowy... - oznajmił zszokowany Kerhes. - Przyda ci się. - Do czego? - Do walki ze mną... - na te słowa Artakha wyciągnął swój młot, a pomieszczenie zafalowało i zmieniło się w białą salę. Toa jęknął. *** Suvil zatrzymał się w chacie Kerhesa. Toa Ognia oddał mu swoje łóżko, a sam postanowił spać na podłodze. Suvil nie protestował, mimo że przez przeszło dwadzieścia lat swoich podróży przyzwyczaił się do spania na ziemi. Zostawił miecz w środku i wyszedł porozmawiać z Kerhesem. Matoranie wyładowali różnoraki sprzęt, jaki znajdował się na wozie. Były to głównie materiały budowlane i trochę broni. Toa Dźwięku ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że w promieniu wielu bio nie rosło żadne drzewo. Ponadto chaty Matoran był strasznie podziurawione, jak po jakimś ataku. Wyglądały, jakby miały się rozpaść przy najlżejszym podmuchu wiatru. Matoranie byli zmęczeni i często brudni. Z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu, Suvil widząc ich, czuł się winny. Kerhes rozmawiał z tym samym Matoraninem, co wcześniej - Kornem. - Nie możemy pozwolić, by to się powtórzyło. Matoranie nie mogą dać się szantażować. Mamy broń, zorganizujemy szkolenie. Mamy niewiele czasu, nim Karvae i jego Jeźdźcy wrócą... - mówił Toa Ognia. - Ekhem - wtrącił się Suvil. Kerhes spojrzał na niego pytająco. - Taak? - Jeźdźcy? - A jak myślisz, kto zrobił to wszystko - Toa zatoczył ręką okrąg, wskazując na zrujnowaną wioskę. - Wyjaśnię ci później, jak już mówiłem. Teraz, póki słońce świeci, musimy pracować. Ty zaczniesz od palisady. - Ale... Chcesz im budować mury? - My. My chcemy. - Jestem Toa, nie jakimś budowlańcem. Nie znam się na... - Jesteś silny. I wysoki. Matoranie się znają. Ty im będziesz pomagał. Potem porozmawiamy o Jeźdźcach. - Ale... - Żadnych ale. Inaczej nasza umowa już nie obowiązuje., Suvil mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył ku największemu zbiegowisku wieśniaków. Zapowiadała się ciężka praca, jak za dawnych lat na Artakhce. *** Gdy Daeryl się ocknął, był związany łańcuchem, na nadgarstkach i ramionach za plecami. Okowy boleśnie wżynały się w ciało i co gorsza, zupełnie pozbawiały go mocy. Był też zakneblowany. Matoranie leżeli nieprzytomni, lub kulili się pod chatami. Jeden z ludzi Toa Cienia łamał ich łuki w powietrzu, nawet się nie wysilając. Sam Toa gdzieś zniknął. - Bydlaki - pomyślał Daeryl i zaczął się wić. - Ej, czego się wiercisz? - krzyknął do niego Skakdi z dwoma pazurami zamiast lewej dłoni. Podszedł do niego i złapał za gardło prawą ręką, po czym uniósł - jednocześnie przyduszając. Łucznik zaczął wierzgać jeszcze mocniej, walcząc o oddech. Bydlak zaśmiał się i puścił Toa, gdy ten tylko stracił przytomność. Kilka minut później Turaga, a za nim Toa Cienia, wyszli z chaty Czcigodnego. Turaga ze smutkiem spojrzał po wiosce i Matoranach, po czym podszedł do jednego z nich - Dudarna - i powiedział: - Ja teraz muszę odejść, przykro mi że w taki sposób. Niech Daeryl za trzy dni przybędzie na skraj dżungli. Dudarn pokiwał głową, zbyt przerażony by cokolwiek powiedzieć. - No, czekamy - oznajmił Toa, uśmiechając się pogardliwie. Turaga, ukradkowo ocierając łzę, wstał i ruszył pomiędzy opuszczającymi wioskę wojownikami. Jeden z nich uwolnił pozbawionego przytomności Daeryla. Matoranie jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie mogli się otrząsnąć. Potem ocucili Toa, a Dudarn przekazał wszystkim słowa Turagi Vegeta. Daeryl zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził po swój łuk. Zacisnął pięści, widząc swoją ukochaną broń złamaną, na samym szczycie pozostałych zniszczonych łuków. Nie mając czasu na poszukiwania innej broni, po prostu wybiegł z wioski, jak stał. Wciąż miał szansę ich dopaść, zwłaszcza jeśli pobiegnie po drzewach. Szybko złapał się za zwisającą gałąź i podciągnął, jego ramiona eksplodowały bólem. O mało co nie spadł, ale udało mu się wspiąć. Ruszył przez korony, z gałęzi na gałąź. Wolał nie ryzykować tym razem huśtania na liniach, sprawa była za poważna. W końcu, zmęczony, wylądował na ziemi. Za nim roztaczała się równina, przed nim wiła się wąska ścieżyna prowadzona wgłąb dżungli - do wioski. Ukrył się, czekając w napięciu na pojawienie się porywaczy Turagi. Gdzieś w oddali szczebiotały Gukko. Kilka, a potem kilkanaście minut minęło bez żadnego sygnału zwiastującego nadejście Toa Cienia. Daeryl w końcu opuścił kryjówkę i przyjrzał się śladom; siedem śladów - tyle, ilu było porywaczy. Możliwie jak najciszej, Toa ruszył ścieżyną, mijając bagna i inne przeszkody. Ślady wiodły ku wiosce, ale nie było widać powrotnych, mimo że napastnicy w końcu opuścili wioskę. Musieli zatem zniknąć gdzieś po drodze. Nadal ich nie słyszał, ani nie widział. W tym miejscu ścieżyna prowadziła przez parów i kilkukrotnie ostro zakręcała. Toa przełknął ślinę, coraz bardziej się denerwując. Nagle zamarł. Za jednym z zakrętów dostrzegł nieco zagmatwane ślady, ale wynikało z nich, że Toa Cienia i jego drużyna gdzieś zniknęła, wyparowała. Pozostawiając za sobą bezgłowe ciało Turagi. Rozdział II Suvil ciężko klapnął na ziemię. Ramiona go bolały od kopania, układania, podawania, podnoszenia, ciągnięcia, wbijania i całej reszty wieśniaczych robót. Ale nie narzekał, widząc że słabsi od niego Matoranie tego nie robią. Jednakże, z dumą oglądał wyniki swojej pracy na tle zbliżającego się ku zachodowi słońca. W około cztery godziny postawili podstawy dla murów i wykopali rowy na bale drewna mające utworzyć palisadę. Teraz siedział przy ognisku stworzonym przez Kerhesa. Toa Ognia również był zmęczony - zajmował się naprawą chat. Toa Dźwięku, pomimo znużenia, zdobył się na rozmowę: - Może nareszcie mi wyjaśnisz, czemu mnie tu ściągnąłeś? Bo na pewno nie po to, by uczyć mnie budownictwa. Toa Ognia skinął głową, popijając z protodermisowego garnuszka jakiś napar. - Wioska... - Nie mów mi o wiosce - wtrącił się poirytowany Suvil. - Odpowiedz na pytanie. - Wioska - ciągnął z uporem Kerhes. - została zniszczona. - Co ty nie powiesz... - Nie przeszkadzaj. Kilku Matoran zginęło. Napadali na nich bandyci. Nazywają się "Czarnymi Jeźdźcami". - Dlaczego? - Zgadnij. Noszą czarne zbroje, tak jak ich Kikanalo. Terroryzują Kontynent już od kilku miesięcy. Zmuszają wioski do płacenia im haraczu "za ochronę". Jeśli ktoś im się przeciwstawia, zabijają go. Spotkało to już kilku Toa. Są dobrymi (a wręcz bardzo dobrymi) wojownikami, zarówno w walce wręcz i dystansowej. Ich broń jest potężna - różnego rodzaju miotacze. Są też okrutni. I bardzo groźni... Działają w centrum Kontynentu, wybrzeża pozostawiając innym. - Komu? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Suvil. - O tym później. - Chcesz mnie poszczuć na tych Jeźdźców? Mam ich zabić? Kerhes skrzywił się. - Pokonać. Chcę ich pokonać, i do tego potrzebuję ciebie. W pojedynkę żaden Toa nie da im rady, a podróżują grupami, o ile mi wiadomo. - A trening? Mówiłeś o nim na wozie. - Muszę cię podszkolić, jedynie wtedy mamy szansę. W otwartej walce mamy małe szansę, dlatego musimy umocnić wioskę - Toa Ognia rozejrzał się po mieścinie i zbierających się przy ogniskach Matoranach, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ból, a po chwili zmienił się w gniew. - Jak już mówiłem, zabili kilku Toa. - Ale tamci nie byli Czempionami Artakhi. Mieczami w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha. I już na pewno żaden z nich nie był Toa Szeptu - oznajmił z powagą Toa Dźwięku, kładąc ręce za głowę. Kerhes parsknął śmiechem. Suvil natychmiast się zmieszał, i coś sobie przypomniał. - A gdy załatwimy tych Jeźdźców... wracasz na Artakhę. Mamy umowę, co nie? Toa Ognia spojrzał na Suvila z wyrzutem. I po chwili westchnął. - Tak, wracam na Artakhę. Mieliśmy umowę, a każdy szanujący się Toa dotrzymuje umów. Toa Dźwięku skinął głową, usatysfakcjonowany. Cieszył się na nadchodzącą walkę, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu. Przeciwnik był groźny i niebezpieczny, i stanowił realne zagrożenie. Nie tak jak Jaszczur... *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Kerhes musiał przyznać, że Pogromca rzeczywiście był najwyższej jakości. Normalny miecz po sparowaniu tylu ciosów rozszalałego Artakhi pękłby w drobny mak, a na nim nie było żadnej rysy. Toa ciężko oddychał, robiąc kolejne uniki. Jak dotąd wyprowadził tylko kilka ciosów. Władca wyspy zatrzymał się, a Kerhes natychmiast zaatakował, wkładając w cios mnóstwo siły i tnąc w uda. Artakha sparował bez zbytniego wysiłku swoim Młotem, jednocześnie odsłaniając się z lewej. Toa pchnął, wciąż jeszcze rezonującym mieczem, a gdy atak się nie udał, wyprowadził cios rotacyjny. Szczęk stali. Artakha sparował. Kerhes prześlizgnął się po posadzce w rozpaczliwej próbie zejścia z trajektorii spadającego młota. Szybko zerwał się na nogi (szybciej, niż się spodziewał) i szeroko ciął na odlew, w plecy przeciwnika. Artakha już się odwracał, ale Toa trafił. Protostal przebiła się przez pancerz, a władca wyspy syknął. Kerhes jakby dostał skrzydeł. Teraz to młody Toa zaczął atakować, coraz szybciej i szybciej, i celniej, pomimo zmęczenia. Jakby coś wzmacniało jego energię. Pogromca... Jakby walczył za niego ktoś inny. Calix... Kerhes dopiero teraz zorientował się, że miecz dodaje mu sił. Nie było tego dużo, ale wystarczył, by sięgnąć po maskę. Skupiając całą swoją wolę na Kanohi, Toa zapędził Artakhę w kozi róg. Wtedy władca wyspy postanowił przejąć pałeczkę. Potężne i błyskawiczne uderzenie posłało Kerhesa na przeciwległą ścianę, połączenie z maską zostało zerwane. Toa odlepił się od ściany i spadł na podłogę. Ledwo dychał. Artakha był coraz bliżej, wznosząc broń coraz wyżej, gotów zakończyć życie swojego niedoskonałego ucznia... ...gdy z miecza znajdującego się w wyciągniętej ręce Kerhesa buchnął ogień. Fala płomieni i żaru eksplodowała z Protostali, zalewając pomieszczenie i siejąc zniszczenie. Toa krzyknął, obserwując Moc Ognia w swej destrukcyjnej postaci. Gdy kilkanaście sekund później zasoby żywiołowe się wyczerpały, a miecz wypadł ze zdrętwiałej dłoni, Artakha z powrotem przeteleportował się do pomieszczenia. Widać było, że płomienie smagnęły jego zielono-białą zbroję. - Gratulacje. Test zdany. - Ale... - wybąknął Kerhes. - Myślałem, że cię zabiłem... Władca wyspy spojrzał na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. *** Fergen odtworzył wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni. Przewinał az do momentu, gdy zobaczył Toa w dobrze mu znanym szarym płaszczu. Ślad rozwiewał się, ale był jeszcze wyraźny. Przewinął jeszcze bardziej, do wydarzeń sprzed dwóch dni i zasępił się. Nie sądził, że Waer i Jain tak szybko wpadną na właściwy trop. Ale miał trochę czasu, Łowców spowolni niekompetencja Waera. Dzięki temu, zdąży ich prześcignąć i być może zastawić pułapkę, po czym zrzucić ich śmierć na Maskę. Albo Waera, to zależy. Jain i tak nie może przedstawić własnej wersji zdarzeń. Vhanit poprawił wiszącą na ramieniu tobołek ze skradzionym ekwipunkiem i skierował swoje kroki ku bramie miasta. Nagle przejście zostało zamknięte, zaraz po przejechaniu przez wrota jeźdźca w czarnej zbroi i płaszczu. Nawet zbroja jego Kikanalo nosiła ten kolor. Matoranie i nieliczni przedstawiciele innych ras zamarli. Fergen ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał w przybyszu Vhanita. Tymczasem z drugiej strony wioski nadjechał kolejny jeździec - Xianin. Wieśniacy byli już całkowicie przerażeni. Jakby dla dodania dramatyzmu, nad osadą kołował powoli Nivawk. - Wiecie, po co tu jesteśmy! - odezwał się Vhanit. - By zaproponować wam ochronę. Będziemy bronić was przed zagrożeniami, gdy nas wezwiecie, a w zamian będziecie nam płacić. Co miesiąc. - A co, jeśli odmówimy? - zapytał barczysty Skakdi. Jeździec wzruszył ramionami. - Może się zdarzyć, że wasze miasto spłonie - wtrącił się Vortixx. - Albo zostanie zrabowane. Albo wy zginiecie. Wtedy pożałujecie, że odrzuciliście naszą ofertę. Nie macie wyboru. Pierwsza zapłatę, jako znak waszej dobrej woli, weźmiemy dzisiaj. Matoranie zaszemrali przerażeni. Jednak barczysty Skakdi, miał zaciętą minę. Wystąpił przed tłum i butnie spojrzał na przybyszów. - Nie zgadzamy się - powiedział twardo. W górze zaskrzeczał Nivawk. Potem, zapadła grobowa cisza. Jeźdźcy wymienili spojrzenia i roześmiali się. - Nie wy pierwsi to mówicie. Nie wy pierwsi zmienicie zdanie - odparł Vhanit, wskazując palcem na Skakdi. Wtedy wielki Nivawk zanurkował, i z piskiem porwał butnego Skakdi w powietrze. Zakazianin darł się wniebogłosy, gdy Rahi wynosił go coraz wyżej i wyżej. Aż puścił. Wieśniacy odwrócili wzrok, gdy ciało z plaskiem padło na ziemię. Fergen nie był taki wrażliwy i uważnie przyjrzał się zmasakrowanym zwłokom. - Zrozumiano? - zapytał wreszcie jego pobratymca. Matoranie pokiwali ze smutkiem głowami. Jeźdźcy uśmiechnęli się. Fergen zastanawiał się, czy zdjąć z pleców karabin i może wpakować im po kulce w łeb. Nivawkowi też. Z drugiej strony, nie interesowały go problemy Matoran. Kilkanaście lat temu pomógł Matoranom z Południowego Kontynentu i nie wyszło mu to na dobre. Nie chciał znowu stawać się bohaterem wieśniaków, otrzymywać od nich obstawy, i tym podobne - to była rola Toa. Matoranie znaleźli już wóz i zaczęli wypełniać go zapasami - jedzeniem, bronią, kosztownościami itd. W końcu Vhanit-jeździec skinął głową, na znak zadowolenia. Fergen zauważył, że łatwo da się ich wyśledzić do ich "bazy", jeśli taka istniała. Były Łowca nagle zauważył, że Vortixx przygląda się jego miotaczowi. - Nie chcesz tego próbować, oj nie chcesz - mruknął Fergen, patrząc na Xianina. - Vhanicie, ty oddasz swoją broń - powiedział Xianin. Fergen zaklął. - Nie pochodzę z tego miasta, więc nie jestem zobowiązany do haraczu... - Zapłaty za ochronę... - ...a poza tym właśnie stąd wyjeżdżałem. - W takim razie uznaj to za napad. Lub wymianę. Możliwość odejścia z broń. Drugi jeździec zasiadł za sterami wozu i już opuszczał wioskę. Nivawk wylądował obok niego. Xianin był sam, Fergen mógł już zaryzykować. - Ale... - zająknął się. - Dawaj. Broń. Wieśniacy patrzyli na nich zdenerwowani. - Moorta! Nie mamy czasu! Zostaw tego śmiecia! - krzyknął poirytowany towarzysz Jeźdźca. Vortixx zaklął i pochylił się ku Fergenowi. - Jeszcze się spotkamy - wycedził, po czym spiął rumaka i pogalopował za wozem. Były Mroczny Łowca zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech, więc wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Matoranie patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem. - Dlaczego mu go po prostu nie oddałeś? - przemówił w końcu jeden z nich. - Bo to moja broń. Nie muszę jej nikomu oddawać. I wy też nie... - A co niby mamy zrobić? - zapytała Ga-Matoranka. - Możecie z nimi walczyć. Macie przewagę liczebną. Albo znajdźcie Toa. - Ale nie umiemy walczyć. A oni są... straszni. - Jedna wioska im się postawiła. Teraz jest ruiną. Pewien Toa kilka dni temu kupił dla nich zapasy. Dzisiaj mieliśmy wysłać im... - Toa? Suvil? - pomyślał szybko Fergen. - Nie, to nie w jego stylu. On jeździ po świecie i morduje, a nie pomaga Matoranom. Ale z drugiej strony, to on był na wozie z innym Toa. Vhanit ponownie szybko przejrzał wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni - już blakły, przytłoczone intensywnością i emocjami spotkania przybyszów. - Jest was ilu? Kilkudziesięciu. A tamtych Jeźdźców? Dwóch? - Ośmiu. Tak mówią... - I tak macie nad nimi przewagę. - Tamten Toa też to mówił. Ze możemy walczyć. Albo wysłać mu oddział... - Więc walczcie i wysyłajcie - Fergen potarł czoło. - Gdy z nowu tu przyjadą, zastrzelcie ich. Wasza mieścina jest spora. Ustawcie barykady wokół murów i w uliczkach. Zbierzcie kusze, Kanoka i poukrywajcie się. Proste. - Ale potem się zemszczą. Zniszczą nasze miasto. - Nie pozwólcie im. Zabijcie. Znajdźcie Toa. - Może ty nam pomożesz? Vhanit przewrócił oczami. Czekał na tę prośbę... - Nie będę rozwiązywał waszych problemów. Muszę ruszać. - Dobrze. Dzięki, może zrobimy jak nam powiedziałeś. - Inaczej będziecie cały czas żyć w strachu - eks-Łowca wzruszył ramionami i założył na ramię tobołek z zapasami, po czym opuścił wioskę, zostawiając jej mieszkańców z ich własnymi problemami. Musiał dopaść Waera i Jaina. A potem Maskę. *** Suvil przyjął napar od Kerhesa i podziękował, skinieniem głowy. - Powiedziałeś, że pomagasz Matoranom. Naprawiasz ich domu. Ścigasz Czarnych Jeźdźców. Chcesz szkolić wieśniaków. Bez Artakhi. Sam. Dlaczego? Toa Ognia roześmiał się. - Dużo chcesz wiedzieć od razu. - Jeźdźcy, wioska, moja historia. Wszystko w swoim czasie. - Mam tego dość! - warknął Suvil, unosząc się z miejsca, nieomal wylewając napar. - Najpierw chcesz mnie szkolić, albo przekonać, bym tak jak ty zostawił Artakhę. Potem naprawiać wioskę i w końcu zabijać bandytów. Masz jeszcze jakieś zadania? - spytał z jadem w głosie. - Tak. Jedno. A właściwie dwa - odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie Kerhes. - Ale... - Ale o tym później - dokończył zdenerwowany Suvil. Matoranie patrzyli na nich w milczeniu. - Dokładnie - Toa skinął głową. - Ale masz rację. Jestem ci winien odpowiedzi. Prawdę o Jeźdźcach już znasz. Wiesz, że są zagrożeniem. Co chcesz wiedzieć teraz? - Dlaczego opuściłeś Artakhę? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili jego towarzysz. Kerhes skrzywił się, ale odpowiedział: - Ze strachu? - Ze strachu? - powtórzył zdziwiony Suvil. - Co masz na myśli? Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc w tańczące płomienie. Wydawało się, że spogląda przez nie w swoje wspomnienia. - Ścigałem pewnego Toa. Miałem go zabić. Przemierzyłem za nim pół świata, ciągnąc ze sobą jednego Thouda, widziałem bestialskie czyny jakich się dopuszczał. W końcu zmierzyłem się z nim na Xii. Pokonałem go, na oczach jego załogi... - Załogi? - Był kapitanem pirackiego statku. Zraniłem go, a on kulił się przede mną, błagając o litość. Był... żałosny. Przedtem Zyglaki zabiły jego ukochaną, a on się załamał. Nie mogłem go zabić, po prostu nie mogłem. - Byłeś słaby - ocenił sucho Suvil. Jego rozmówca posłał mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. - Każdy głupiec może zabić. Litość jest czymś... większym, jest wyborem. Czymś, czym powinien się cechować Toa. - Rozumiem - burknął Toa Dźwięku. - Nie sądzę. Nie dość, że zabijasz i czerpiesz przyjemność z zadawania śmierci, to czai się w tobie gniew. - Nie znasz mnie - powiedział cicho, głosem pełnym gniewu, odwracając wzrok. - Myślisz, że dlaczego pokonałem cię tak łatwo? - nie ustępował Kerhes. - Rzucałeś się jak szalony, a ja to wykorzystałem. Gniew cię zaślepił, i mnie nie doceniłeś... - Odszedłeś, bo bałeś się zabić!? - wykrzyknął nagle Suvil, prawie zachłystując się. - Ja musiałem zabić całą wioskę Matoran. - Dlaczego? - zapytał spokojnie Toa Ognia. - Bo zwlekałem z zabiciem Skakdi mutującego ich w potwory! Milczeli, Suvil ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Czyli to ty popełniłeś błąd i to na siebie się złościsz. Kerhes umilkł na chwilę, po czym kontynuował: - Znienawidziłeś się za to, co zrobiłeś, więc uśmiercałeś wszystkie swoje "cele" bez litości, i zabijanie nic dla ciebie już nie znaczy. Chociaż nie. Może kiedyś nie znaczyło. Teraz czerpiesz z tego radość. Dlatego nienawidzisz się jeszcze bardziej, dlatego jesteś wściekły, dlatego się boisz. Gniew maskuje twój strach, że staniesz się potworem, jakich zabijasz. I, że może następny Czempion otrzyma zadanie. Zabicie ciebie... - I zginie próbując, zupełnie bezsensownie - Suvil uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Powiedziałem to pewnej Matorance, pół roku po... zabiciu Matoran. - Wiem - Kerhes również odpowiedział smutnym uśmiechem. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Toa Ognia wstrzymał oddech, gdy Artakha uroczyście wręczył mu miecz i Kanohi, po tylu testach i wyczerpującym szkoleniu, na znak zakończenia treningów. - Powstań "synu", mój Czempionie - Kerhes wstał, ledwo panując nad emocjami. W pomieszczeniu oprócz nich, znajdowała się dwójka jego nauczycieli i kilku dodatkowych Matoran. Nikord z Zakazu i Shega z Xii pogratulowali mu, po czym zniknęli, teleportowani przez Artakhę. Matoranie zaczęli rozchodzić się do domów. - Co teraz? - zapytał podekscytowany Toa. - Teraz czeka cię pierwsza poważna misja. Przeszli do innego pokoju, znacznie mniejszego. Kerhes usiadł za jedynym stolikiem, a władca wyspy stanął przed nim i zaczął przemowę: - Twoim celem jest Merak, Skakdi, morderca i ludobójca. Potwór. Dobry wojownik, ponadto świetny inżynier i wynalazca. Tworzył plany broni masowej zagłady, a następnie testował ją na niewinnych istotach z wschodnich wysp. Potem używał jej na Zakazie. Gdy został wygnany za zbrodnie wojenne, skupił wokół siebie najemników i zaatakował Miasto na Wzgórzu. - A Toa z Miasta? - Zginęli. Być może Merak ma powiązania z Bractwem. Należy zlikwidować zagrożenie, jakie stworzył. Nie można dopuścić, by fabryki na Wzgórzu zaczęły produkować broń, to byłoby niebezpieczne. - Rozumiem. Kiedy wyruszam? - Teraz. - Artakha pstryknął palcami i Toa zniknął. *** 15 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem Merak wychylił się przez okno wieży, zaniepokojony. Ulice Miasta kryły się we mgle, oprócz samego szczytu Wzgórza. Tak właśnie Matoranie ochrzcili pojedynczą górę wznoszącą się na zachodzie Północnego Kontynentu. Góra ta słynęła z piętrzącego się po jej zboczach miasta godnego konkurować z Xią lub samym Metru Nui. Nowoczesne, pełne technologicznych cudów Miasto ściągało istoty z całego Wszechświata. W fabrykach, warsztatach i laboratoriach znalazło pracę wielu wybitnych inżynierów i uczonych. Produkowane części lub maszyny były rozsyłane na cały świat, nawet na wspomnianą wyżej Xię lub Metru Nui. Na ulicach podstawowym transportem były powietrzne skutery, statki latające, mini-sterowce i tego typu pojazdy. Miasto dzieliło się na cztery dystrykty, w centrum każdego wznosiły się wieże, które odpowiadały za utrzymywanie łączności w obrębie Miasta i poza nim. Trzy dystrykty rozmieszczone na zboczach i czwarty - główny, na szczycie. To właśnie ten zajął Merak ze swoimi ludźmi, gdy kilka tygodni temu przybył do miasta. Następnie rozesłał najemników na granice pozostałych dzielnic, początkowo wywołując kilkanaście sporów, a w końcu odcinając je od siebie. W tym samym czasie niewielkie grupki przejęły Wieże, a Miasto znalazło się na łasce (bądź też niełasce) Skakdi Kamienia. W niedługo po tym, większość protestujących Matoran została spacyfikowana, a przedstawiciele pozostałych ras powiększyli szeregi jego ludzi. Matoranie byli dobrymi inżynierami i elektrykami (jak on sam), ale na walce się nie znali (w przeciwieństwie do niego). W Mieście było kilku Toa. No właśnie. Było. Polegli w walkach i stali się przykładem, co czeka za niesubordynację. Oczywiście, w dystryktach wciąż tlił się opór, ale nie mógł potrwać długo. Zajęte fabryki przestawiły się już na produkcję broni, a kilka z nich pracowało nad autorskimi robotami Skakdi, na których pomysł zaczerpnął ze strzegących Metru Nui Vahki. Skakdi Kamienia nie wykluczał możliwości sabotażu, jednak był przekonany, że jego uzbrojeni najemnicy zmuszą pracowników do sumienności i skrupulatności. Merak wpatrywał się w zalane mgłą ulice, wyraźnie słysząc niepokojące odgłosy. Krzyki, szczęk broni, wystrzały z broni palnej i energetycznej. Walka. Skakdi zaklął gniewnie i wszedł do windy. Na dole czekał na niego Zeor - jego prawa ręka, zastępca i przyjaciel. Skakdi Lodu zauważył zdenerwowane spojrzenie dowódcy i wyjaśnił: - Zostaliśmy zaatakowani. - Co!? Przez kogo!? - Mieszkańców Miasta. Mają naszą broń. Pomaga im jakiś Toa. - Jak!? Jak mogliście do tego dopuścić!? Wszyscy Toa mieli zawisnąć! - To przybłęda... Przekonał Matoran do walki, we wszystkich dystryktach. Trzeci nie odpowiada na komunikaty... - Niech to licho! Gdzie nasi ludzie? Moi obrońcy? - Przed wejściem. Razem z Matoranami. Tu starcie jeszcze się nie rozpoczęło. Merak wziął podany przez przyjaciela blaster i ruszył przodem, korytarzem prowadzącym do bocznego wyjścia. Przed głównymi drzwiami znajdował się tłum Matoran, rzeczywiście uzbrojonych w broń zaprojektowana przez Meraka. Jednak niektóre karabiny ściskane przez mieszkańców należały do jego ludzi. Zbiorowisku przewodził Toa. Czerwony. On jeden nie miał żadnego miotacza, a zwykły przestarzały miecz. Ludzie Skakdi broń mieli wycelowaną w Matoran. Merak zrobił to samo. - Naruszyliście odwieczne prawa Miasta! - krzyknął czerwony Toa, występując. - Do tego czasu było ono otwarte dla wszystkich ras! Ale od dzisiaj, będą mieli do niego wstęp tylko Matoranie, Toa i Turaga. W głosie przybysza brzmiała jawna groźba. - Każdy z was, kto odejdzie teraz, odkładając broń, przeżyje. Przez chwilę najemnicy milczeli. Potem jeden z nich osunął się na ziemię. Była to Yrra, jedyna znana Merakowi Skakdi Psioniki. Po chwili wstała, przy pomocy innego wojownika i posłała Toa znienawidzone spojrzenie, ocierając płynącą z nosa krew. On tylko się uśmiechnął. Skakdi zszokowany, obserwował jak posiadająca Wzrok Kontroli Umysłów Yrra odrzuca miotacz i odchodzi. Pozostali nie drgnęli, gdy za towarzyszką zamknął się tłum Matoran. - Jesteście otoczeni, to wasza ostatnia szansa. Macie wybór - Toa chwycił mocniej rękojeść miecza. Całkiem niezłego miecza, jak zauważył Merak. - To wy macie wybór - warknął. - Wracajcie do fabryk, a ty, Toa, wynoś się z mojego Miasta. - To nie jest twoje miasto. Już nie. Zeor pierwszy wystrzelił - prosto w Toa. Ten tylko odchylił się w bok, nabój minął go o włos, a Matoranie odpowiedzieli nieco nieporadnym ogniem. - To tylko Matoranie! - wykrzyknął inżynier, a jego blaster wypluł z siebie laserową wiązkę. Matoran było więcej, jednak to Skakdi potrafili lepiej obchodzić się z bronią. Merak zdążył pomyśleć, co ze Skakdi w innych dystryktach... Toa ruszył do boju, nie zważając na pociski i wyładowania energetyczne; jego ciało wykonywało niesamowite uniki, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do lini najemników, z samego jej końca. Błysnął miecz, raz, drugi. Ranni upadli na ziemię, a kolejny wojownik został pochłonięty przez płomienie z upiornym wrzaskiem. Dwaj Skakdi utworzyli lodowo-ziemne sztylety i właśnie wystrzelili w niemogących się uratować Matoran. Pociski spotkały się ze ścianą ognia i stopiły się, tak jak ich autorzy po chwili. Kolejni wojownicy zwarli szyki i posłali w tłum kilkanaście kolejnych wyładowań żywiołowych, akompaniując to seriami z automatów i pociskami plazmy. Merak skrył się w korytarzu, by zasilić blaster kolejną baterią. Za nim do środka wskoczył Zeor, osłaniający dowódcę. Skakdi Kamienia właśnie wracał na pole bitwy, gdy w sklepienie trafił wystrzelony przez jednego z wykrwawiających się małych bojowników pocisk rakietowy. Inżynier zasłonił tylko twarz, a siła wybuchu cisnęła go w czeluść budynku. Wejście zapadło się, przywalone fragmentami Wieży. Gdy Merak odzyskał przytomność, na zewnątrz wciąż wrzała walka. Zeor właśnie wystukiwał kod blokujący pozostałe wejścia. Nagle wrzaski i serie ucichły, a po chwili z gardeł Matoran wyrwał się radosny okrzyk. Skakdi nie wierzył w to, co się właściwie stało. Jego ludzie przegrali z... jakimiś kurduplami z rakietnicami... Nie wiedział jednak, że jego ludzie przegrali też z Czempionem Artakhi. - Co to miało być!? - wykrzyknął Merak. Skakdi Lodu wzruszył tylko ramionami. - Bywa. Trzeba aktywować systemy obronne. Działka, wieżyczki, i tak dalej... - nie dokończył, widząc jak mechaniczne drzwi, które zablokowały główne wejście ustępują przed ostrzem miecza i zaczynają się nagrzewać. - Tylko ty możesz włączyć działka! Biegnij, ja załatwię tego Toa. Merak nie oglądając się za siebie, wskoczył do windy i wcisnął zdenerwowany guzik, o kilka razy więcej niż trzeba było. Zeor przygotował się na się na spotkanie wojownika. Wrota niemalże się stopiły - ziała w nich spora dziura, przez którą z łatwością mógł wskoczyć Toa. Skakdi zrepetował karabin, jednocześnie będąc gotowym do zamrożenia przybysza swoim wzrokiem. Toa mignął mu przed oczami, gdy skakał przez dziurę. Zeor cofnął się do tyłu, a jego broń wypluła z siebie serię zdolnych rozsmarować Toa na ścianie pocisków. Jednak jakimś cudem wojownik wciąż stał na nogach, omijając Wzrok Skakdi. Żołnierz krzyknął, omiatając Wzrokiem cały korytarz. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem Toa znalazł się za nim - zrozumiał, że tam jest, gdy ostrze miecza wytrąciło mu z ręki miotacz, razem z prawą dłonią. Ułamek sekundy później płaz broni trafił Skakdi w głowę. Przeciwnik dorzucił kilka następnych ciosów wręcz, wyłączając Zeora z gry. Toa wbiegł do wnętrza budynku i rozejrzał się. Wiedziony przeczuciem, utorował sobie drzwi szybu i zaczął się szybko wspinać przy pomocy Kanohi, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że Merak nie zrzuci szybem granatu, albo otworzy kolejnej salwy. Minutę później wybiegał na dach. Merak już tam czekał, z potężnym obrotowym miotaczem. Głosy Matoran z dołu tonęły wśród salw aktywowanych przed chwilą dział. Obok Skakdi Lodu znajdowała się spora antena, z przymocowanym do niej urządzeniem - zapewne aktywatorem. Dach miał pole kwadratu, krawędzie stanowiły stalowe barierki chroniące przed upadkiem. - Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani czemu to robisz. Wiedz jednak, że już nie żyjesz. - Jestem tu, by cię ukarać, Meraku - odpowiedział Toa, przesuwając się w lewo. - By zabrać cię do... Otchłani... Skakdi zadrżał na sam dźwięk nazwy legendarnego więzienia. Potem zmrużył oczy, jak drapieżnik szykujący się do ataku. Kerhes odskoczył, ledwo schodząc z drogi ołowianym pociskom mogącym z łatwością przebić zbroję. Przebiegł kilka bio i zaczął ponownie zbliżać się ku Merakowi. Ten, chwycił drugi miotacz i wystrzelił kilkukrotnie wokół siebie, posyłając rozszerzające się kule energii. Dorzucił kolejną serię i użył swojego Wzroku o mocy Spowolnienia. Toa zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, unosząc pionowo miecz - płazem przed siebie. Z ostrza eksplodował huragan ognia, pochłaniając pociski i zasypując podłogę stopionymi grudkami, po czym zmienił się w ogromną strzałę i rozniósł na strzępy antenę. Toa już był w biegu. Skakdi uskoczył przed walącą się konstrukcją; jego broń nieustannie wypluwała z siebie pociski. Kerhes się zbliżał. Merak sięgnął po umieszczony na udzie pistolet plazmowy i strumień substancji zagrodził Toa drogę, a Skakdi zdołał użyć na nim Wzroku. W oczach przeciwnika dostrzegł strach. Uniósł swoje mini-działko i nacisnął spust. Broń stopiła mu się w rękach, ale jeden pocisk zdołał trafić w brzuch przybysza, przebijając go na wylot. Toa zachwiał się i upadł, a wrzeszczący Merak cofnął się do krawędzi dachu zaślepiony bólem. Kerhes widząc, co się stanie, skoczył naprzód - czerpiąc resztki mocy swojej Kanohi - i wyciągnął rękę, by złapać spadającego Skakdi. Jednak, echo Wzroku Meraka jeszcze nie przebrzmiało i ruchy Toa były nieco spowolnione. Merak z krzykiem pokonał ponad sto bio i znikł w podnoszącej się mgle. Kerhes spuścił głowę. *** Fergen zatrzymał się. Według swoich obliczeń, udało mu się już wyprzedzić Waera i Jaina. Wyciągnął karabin i skrył się za potężnym monolitem przetransportowanym tutaj przed wiekami w niewiadomym celu. Nie musiał czekać długo. Jego wyczulony przez lata słuch wkrótce wychwycił Kroki. I rozmowę. A właściwe monolog. - ...jeźdźcach. Za ich głowy można by zgarnąć całkiem niezlą sumkę. Co myślisz? Cisza. - Tak myślałem. Oczywiście, TSO musi wiedzieć. Wystarczyło by szepnąc mu słówko... - Świr - pomyślał eks-Łowca, podczas gdy kroki zbliżały się, a rozmowa stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Jain nie rozpozna jego zapachu (bo wiedział, że ten na pewno go wyczuje, ze swoim węchem). - Wiesz, kiedy już wrócimy, poproszę o przydział kogoś bardziej rozmownego. Nawet z Airwatcherem łatwiej nawiązać kontakt, niż... - Łapy do góry i mordy w kubeł - nakazał Vhanit, wyskakując zza skały i biorąc na muszkę Vortixx w białej zbroi. - Fergen? - bąknął zszokowany Mroczny Łowca. W spojrzeniu Jaina dało się natomiast odczytać... ulgę? - Nadszedł czas zapłaty... - odparł enigmatycznie Fergen, odbezpieczając broń i kładąc palec na języku spustu. Waer wreszcie zrozumiał. Skoczył, a znad pleców pojawił się miotacz Rhotuka. Wszystko zwolniło. Błysk u wylotu lufy. Tył wirującego pocisku bo uderzeniu iglicy. Wypadająca na bok dymiąca łuska. Kolejny pocisk. I kolejny. Wszystkie w pierś, w serce. Wir Rhotuka nawet nie zdążył się naładować. Następna seria rozkawałkowała głowę Łowcy. Jain ani drgnął. Fergen poczuł, jak spada mu ciężar z serca. - Ciebie nie zabiję. Ze względu na stare czasy... - mruknął do zmutowanego Matoranina, odbierając Vortixx broń. - Aha. - usłyszał eks-Łowca. Szybko zerwał się na nogi i rozejrzał zdezorientowany. - No co, na co się tak gapisz? - warknął gniewnie Matoranin. Fergen zaniemówił. Wskazał byłego partnera palcem, gdy ten nagle krzyknął: - Uważaj! - jednocześnie wskazał za plecy Vhanita. Fergen odwrócił się z opóźnieniem. Wpadł prosto pod szpony Nivawka. Poczuł szarpnięcie i leciał w górę, przy akompaniamencie triumfalnego wrzasku ptaka. Po omacku namacał broń, a potem spust. Uniósł karabin do góry i wpakował we wrzeszczącego Rahi cały magazynek. Po chwili poczuł, jak zaczyna spadać. W ostatniej chwili obrócił się wraz z ptakiem, zasłaniając się przed upadkiem. Uderzenie pogruchotało mu kręgosłup. Chciał krzyknąć, ale nie mógł. Ból pozbawił go przytomności. Rozdział III Onu-Matoranin imieniem Neva wypuścił z dłoni szablę, widząc jak Jeźdźcy przebijają się przez bramę wioski, wysadziwszy ją swoimi miotaczami. Ale dlaczego? Przecież otrzymali zapłatę... Ten wysoki - wyższy o głowę od towarzyszącego mu Skakdi - ogłuszył najbliższego Matoranina płazem dwuręcznego miecza. Nazywał się EaVyn... Skakdi Ognia chwycił kolejnego wieśniaka i cisnął nim o ścianę. On z kolei miał na imię Deperux. - Zapomnieliśmy czegoś! - krzyknął, idąc prosto na oddział przerażonych włóczników. Nawet nie musiał straszyć ich swoim Wzrokiem. - Weźmiemy kilku z was... Na pamiątkę! - ryknął śmiechem EaVyn. Matoranie obserwowali przerażeni, jak ich nieprzytomni przyjaciele lądują na wozie. - Dlaczego? - jęknęła jego ukochana Erya, Ga-Matoranka. - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań - kopnięcie pozbawiło ją zmysłów. W Nevie krew zawrzała. Podniósł upuszczone ostrze i z krzykiem rzucił się na tego wysokiego. Ten odwrócił się i złapał dłonią szablę Ta-Matoranina. Uniósł ją do góry, wraz z właścicielem i uderzył go czołem w twarz. Neva jako siódmy wylądował na wozie pełnym dóbr. Jeźdźcy rozejrzeli się i po chwili Deperux wspiął się na wóz, a EaVyn wskoczył na swojego Kikanalo. I odjechali. Tak po prostu. *** Suvil sparował cios, w pełni zdeterminowany. Odbudowa wioski trwała, Matoranie byli przyzwyczajeni do ciężkiej pracy. Toa znaleźli chwilę wolnego czasu pośród napraw i sporadycznego szkolenia wieśniaków w walce zakupioną bronią, więc postanowili przeznaczyć ją na trening. Szkolenie Toa Dźwięku. Jednak jak na razie Suvil niczego się nie nauczył. Postanowił przejść do kontrataku. Pchnięcie, kopniak, cios rotacyjny - obrót całym ciałem i przemieszczenie się, unik, kolejny atak. Kerhes wszystko sparował, bez większego wysiłku i nagle skrócił dystans, zmieniając uchwyt na rękojeści miecza (kciuk przy głowicy) i uderzył w prawie końcówkę Krzyku. Oręż Toa Dźwięku odskoczył, a on sam poczuł sekundę później ostrze Pogromcy na swojej szyi. - Jesteś trupem. Znowu. - Miałeś mnie szkolić, a jak na razie tylko krytykujesz. - Chyba umiesz myśleć? Wykazuję twoje błędy. Ty masz je poprawić. Widzisz, jak walczę. Rób to samo. Praca nad samym sobą jest kwintesencją pracy... - Nie możesz po prostu pokazać mi nowych ruchów? - Nie. To byłoby za proste. - Jesteś bardzo irytujący, wiesz? - Ty też. Stawaj. Suvil chwycił broń i przyjął postawę. Kerhes zaatakował bardzo szybko. Toa Dźwięku zaczął się cofać. W końcu wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i uwolnił strumień dźwięku. Kerhes otworzył szeroko oczy i odleciał na kilka bio. Nie zdążył nawet użyć Calix. - Miałeś uczyć się szermierki. - Wykazałem twój błąd. Nie byłeś przygotowany na wszystko. Toa Ognia wstał i otrzepał się. - Nie gadaj tyle, tylko przygotuj się. To się nie liczyło, a ja tym razem ci nie popuszczę... Tym razem Suvil postanowił czekać, obserwować Kerhesa i zaatakować, gdy tamten się odsłoni. - Nie odsłaniaj się. Jestem od ciebie lepszy, więc musisz czekać na okazję. - Miałeś mi nie popuszczać. Były Czempion Artakhi zaatakował, wściekle młócąc mieczem. Cios z góry, na odlew, pchnięcie, obrót i potężny zamach, kolejny cios w udo. Suvil wszystko sparował, mimo że ciosy były coraz szybsze. Cały czas jednocześnie starał się nie odsuwać za bardzo od siebie miecza. Po kilku minutach wytrwałych ataków i jeszcze wytrwalszej obrony, Toa zaczął zauważać, że jego przeciwnik rzeczywiście zaczyna się odsłaniać, coraz to bardziej. Suvila kusiło, by uderzyć, zamiast ciągle uciekać. Miał przeczucie, że to pułapka, ale chciał w nią wpaść. Skoczył do zwarcia, ale Kerhes nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Toa Dźwięku ruszył za nim, uderzając od dołu, po czym zawirował i uderzył w bok. Jego przeciwnik sparował i ponownie przeszedł do kontrataku, zmuszając go do parowania. Jednak po dłuższej chwili Suvil zaczął ich po prostu unikać. - W ten sposób niczego się nie nauczysz - powiedział Kerhes. Chwilę później wyskoczył w górę i spadł na plecy Suvila. Toa go nie widział. Ale go usłyszał. Również używając Calix podskoczył (jednak niżej, niż przeciwnik) i w powietrzu kopnął spadającego Toa. Kerhes odleciał na kilka bio i zarył w ziemię. - Nieźle młody. Naprawdę nieźle. Chociaż nie żyłbyś, gdybym po prostu przysmażył ci plecy kulą ognia... - stwierdził, wstając. - Na dziś wystarczy. - Ale... niczego przecież się nie nauczyłem. - Twój trening, twój problem - odparł Kerhes, otrzepując się z piachu. Toa Dźwięku mruknął pod nosem co myśli o towarzyszu o ruszył ku przyglądającym się starciu Matoranom z kilofami. (Kilofami!?) - Zaraz... - zatrzymał się i odwrócił, mrużąc oczy. - Po co im kilofy? Toa Ognia uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. - Pora, żebyś coś zobaczył - oznajmił, chowając miecz. *** Lagenes poprawił chwyt na włóczni. Dziś mieli przybyć Jeźdźcy po zapłatę. Za "ochronę". Co prawda, wybili część Rahi czających się w dżungli, ale one już od kilku miesięcy nie dawały znaku życia. Czarni jeźdźcy. Postrach Kontynentu. Po-Matoranin zastanawiał się, gdzie mieli oni swoją bazę. W końcu musieli gdzieś składować wszystkie łupy, a wozy opuszczające wioskę dokądś docierały. Jeźdźcy chcieli, by uważać ich za organizację koczowniczą, ale na pewno takową nie byli. Turaga Gohor wysyłał kilkukrotnie Matoran na poszukiwania Toa gotowych się z nimi rozprawić. Jak dotąd, zadania gotów był się podjąć tylko jeden Toa Ognia, potrzebował jednak sojuszników. Uważał, że Jeźdźcy nawet ze swoją bronią nie oprą się sile zjednoczonych Matoran. I Lagenes się z nim zgadzał - Jeźdźców trzeba się było pozbyć. Rujnowali wymianę towarów pomiędzy wioskami, a Matoranie chorowali ze strachu. Podobno, kilku zostało nawet porwanych... - Nadjeżdżają. Przekaż Turadze - zakomenderował Matoranin swojemu towarzyszowi, po użyciu teleskopu wmontowanego w jego Akaku. Ten skinął głową i zjechał po linie na dół. Wartownik wytężył wzrok i w przybyszach, jak zawsze, rozpoznał Greurera Zyglaka i płaskogłowego Nessę. Niedobrze. Gdy ci dwaj po raz pierwszy przybyli do wioski, Zyglak zdjął ciężkie pancerne rękawice i skaleczył pazurem jednego z Matoran. Ten skonał w męczarniach następnego dnia. Wóz załadowano zapasami i najcenniejszymi przedmiotami, jakie pozostały wiosce. Matoranie sami "ofiarowali" wóz. Większość z nich nie wiedziała, że w jego przebudowanym podwoziu ukrył się na prośbę Turagi także jeden z najlepszych matorańskich zwiadowców i mistrz w ukrywaniu - Niro. Gdy transport z bohaterskim Matoraninem zniknął na horyzoncie, Turaga wezwał do siebie Po-Matoranina. - Już czas, Lagenesie. Weźmiesz najlepszych naszych wojowników i zabierzesz ich do Kerhesa. Tu masz mapę. Przekaż mu o naszym podstępie, oby się powiódł. Ruszamy na wojnę. *** Vastatorus przyglądał się walce z mostka. Nie spodziewał się tutaj piratów Syeera, a już na pewno, że zaatakują jego okręt. Będzie musiał spotkać się z ich dowódcą i poinformować, że nie życzy sobie takiego traktowania, a tych tu po prostu zmasakrują jego ludzie i trupy. Czegoś takiego nie należy tolerować. Tak jak i zdrady. Dlatego, gdy jego była załoga dowiedziała się o jego powrocie i wróciła do niego, została ukarana. Za to, że zostawili go na Xii, by się wykrwawił po walce z Toa Ognia. Pozostał przy nim tylko Kest, który go uratował wraz z pewnym Thoudem, którego kapitan nakazał zabić, by zemścić się na innej Thoudce, przez którą zginęła jego ukochana, która ocaliła go przed zabójcami wysłanymi przez Makuta, którzy chcieli się go pozbyć... Długa historia. Jeszcze bardziej, niż to że jego załoga go opuściła, bolało że większość z nich dołączyła do Sharara Bezlitosnego. Chociaż teraz nazywano go "Sprawiedliwym". Toa obrzucił spojrzeniem pole bitwy. Napastnicy zaczęli rzucać broń, gdy tylko zrozumieli swoją sytuację. Padali na kolana. Nakazał trupom ich nie atakować - mogli się jeszcze przydać, np. jako posłańcy do Sharara który spalił jego poprzedni okręt. - Nadchodzi czas zapłaty. Ugną się, albo ich zniszczę - pomyślał Vastatorus, wracając do kajuty po wygranej bitwie. *** Ból. Tylko i wyłącznie ból. Czuje ból. Menezis, jego przeciwnik, z zadowoleniem spogląda na krew na mieczu. Jego krew. Tłum na arenie wiwatuje. W końcu pierwsza krew. Vhanit chwyta mocniej topór. Prze naprzód, wymachując bronią. Jego przeciwnik unika - jest dobry. Ale na Fergena to za mało. Menezis ponownie atakuje zmęczonego przeciwnika. Rana już się zagoiła. Ostrze ponownie rozcina pierś. Eksplozja bólu. Broń obu jest nasączona trucizną, która powoduje niemiłosierny ból. Ot tak. Dla widowiska. Menezis szykuje się do kolejnego uderzenia. Tylko zrani, by walka trwała dalej. Vhanit łapie broń przeciwnika. Gladiator otwiera szerzej oczy. Topór trafia prosto między nie. Niewolnik upada. Arena epatuje uczuciami. Gniew, nienawiść, żal, radość i euforia. To właśnie czuje zmuszony do walki za kradzież Fergen. Euforię, gdy adrenalina wciąż krąży w jego żyłach. Ale to było w innym życiu. Potem wrócił ból. Obraz stracił kontrast i ulotnił się, jednak ból pozostał. Ból złamanych kości i rozległych obrażeń. Eks-Łowca otworzył oczy. Nie mógł kiwnąć nawet palcem, każda akcja jeszcze bardziej potęgowała ból. Znajdował się w łóżku. Obok drzemał na krześle Jain. Jain!? Ostatnie, co Fergen pamięta to... upadek na ziemię, na jakichś bezdrożach. Vhanit jakimś cudem wydobył z siebie charczenie. Matoranin-potwór momentalnie się obudził, ze swoim słuchem i wybiegł z chaty. - Doktorze! - dało się słyszeć zza drzwi. Ale ten głos... należał to Jaina. - Bzdura - pomyślał Fergen. Gadający Jain to też musiała być część majaków. Do pomieszczenia wpadł znajomy Matoranin i szybko oznajmił: - Nie możesz wstawać, twoje kości są w strasznym stanie. Nie wiem, czy... - umilkł, widząc wysiłek na twarzy leżącego. Łowca ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc, hiperwentylując się. Udało mu się zacisnąć pięści, a po chwili krzyknął, gdy kręgosłup zaczął zrastać się zupełnie poprawnie. - No, nadal jestem w formie - mruknął pod nosem, zwlekając się z łóżka, pomimo nie do końca zagojonych pozostałych ran. Ruszył ku wyjściu. - Nivawk... - mruknął pełnym nienawiści głosem, do siebie. - Zdechł - oznajmił Jain. Fergen usiadł z powrotem na łóżko, zszokowany. - A-ale... Ty mówisz? I ty mnie tu przyniosłeś? - Mhm - mruknął Matoranin, patrząc prosto w oczy dawnego towarzysza. Co gorsza, Vhanit dostrzegł w nich rozum. - Hm... Dzięki - rzucił, próbując odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji. - Moja broń? - Jest tutaj. - A właściwie, gdzie jest tutaj? - Miasteczko Kerapan-Nui, z Wearem byliśmy tu kilka dni temu. - To tu... Jeźdźcy - Fergen przypomniał sobie spotkanie z Xianinem i Vahnitem. I ich Nivawkiem. - Co chcesz zrobić w związku z tym? - zapytał Jain, opierając się o futrynę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Dziwni to wyglądało z ogromnym ostrzem umieszczonym na prawej. - Zabić ich. Po Masce. - Dobrze. Ale w odwrotnej kolejności. Zostaniemy w mieście i zabijemy ich. - Co!? Ty możesz sobie zostawać gdzie chcesz, ale ja... - Masz u mnie dług. Uratowałem ci życie, byś mógł potem zabić tego swojego Toa. Ale teraz mi pomożesz - mutant był ekstremalnie skupiony, cedząc słowa. Mrużył oczy, jak wtedy, gdy chciał kogoś zaatakować. - Musimy zabić Jeźdźców. - Musimy porozmawiać. Masz mi dużo do opowiedzenia. Nie proszę cię, byś ze mną jechał, ale trochę szczerości się przyda. Jesteś mi winien wyjaśnienia... - Ty jesteś mi winien. Życie. Gdyby nie ja, wciąż byś tam zdychał, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Jeźdźcy by cię wykończyli, zanim użyłbyś zdolności leczenia. W końcu leżałeś tu 5 dni... - Ile!? - ryknął Vhanit, wstając ponownie z łóżka. Zrozumiał, że nieco zbyt energicznie, gdy musiał usiąść ponownie. - Uratowałem cię - kontynuował Jain. Zabijemy ich. A potem dorwiemy tego Suvila. - Dlaczego to robisz? Fergen myślał, że Matoranin już nie odpowie, gdy ten odwrócił się w drzwiach i rzucił: - Bo tak. Vhanit przeklął go w myślach i również wyszedł. *** - A więc stąd mieliście pieniądze na to wszystko... - wymamrotał zszokowany Suvil. Patrzył właśnie na jedną ze ścian niewielkiej kopalni, z której wystawały przeróżnej wielkości kamienie świetlne i inne minerały, jeszcze wartościowsze. Przy zejściu do kopalni, kilka bio pod ziemią znajdował się "składzik", z którego Matoranie brali narzędzia górnicze, by nie pokazywać się z nimi w wiosce i nie budzić podejrzeń gości. - Ale mi je pokazali... Czyżbym przestał być gościem? - zastanawiał się. - Jestem... jednym z nich? Nie, to głupie. I nie dla mnie. Kopalnia była nieduża, zakamuflowana połączonymi ze sobą gałęziami tworzącymi coś na kształt platformy, na której to położono ziemie i zasadzono trawę, po kilku miesiącach nie dało się jej odróżnić od otaczającego ją stepu. Gdyby nie Kerhes, prawdopodobnie nawet by jej nie znalazł. Zejście znajdowało się kilka kio od wioski, poza nieurodzajnym terenem, na którym wzniesiono mury wioski. - Gdy załatwimy Jeźdźców, będą mogli się tu spokojnie przenieść, zamiast mieszkać w sąsiedztwie cienistej trawy - podsumował wojownik. Podejrzewał, że do kopalni może istnieć drugie wejście, bliżej wioski, o którym Kerhes mu nie mówi. Przez te kilka dni spędzonych wśród pracowitych Matoran, nie zauważył ani razu, by jakaś grupka podążała w tym kierunku... - Czarni o tym wiedzą? - Jeźdźcy? Tylko podejrzewają, że istnieje. Nie wiedzą, gdzie. Suvil skinął głową, odwracając się do prowadzącej w górę drabiny. Była jedną z kilku, bo stworzenie jednej, długiej na kilkadziesiąt bio przekraczało możliwości tych Matoran. Kilka drabin, każda kończąca się na "piętrze", na którym opiera się kolejna. Na najwyższym podeście właśnie składowano narzędzia. - Muszą mieć krzepę - zauważył Toa Dźwięku, zaglądając w chodniki prowadzące do jeszcze innych rozgałęzień. Ta kopalnia mogłaby utrzymać średniej wielkości miasteczko, jeśli by ją powiększyć. Zresztą, protodermis z niej wydobyte mogłoby posłużyć do zbudowania tego miasta. Podczas swoich licznych podróży widział wiele miast i wiosek, nie tylko Matorańskich, raz nawet ścigał swój cel w kopalni energetycznego protodermis i nieco poznał zasadę funkcjonowania miejscowości. - Gdy założono tę wioskę, nazwano ją Eremia. Tak przynajmniej mówią najstarsi mieszkańcy, chociaż dla większości to po prostu "wioska". Osadnicy z północy się tu zatrzymali, gdyby poszli jeszcze dalej na południe, znaleźliby żyźniejszą ziemię - opowiedział mu pewnej nocy Kerhes przy ognisku. - Powinniśmy już wracać - zauważył Kerhes, patrząc na zaintrygowanego kopalnią Suvila. - No to chodźmy - powiedział Suvil i pierwszy wskoczył na drabinę. Jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju. - Jak wynoszą urobek? - zapytał w końcu. - Normalnie. Na plecach. - Ale... - Mają krzepę, co nie? - zaśmiał się Toa Ognia. Suvil również się uśmiechnął. Nawet dla niego ta wspinaczka nie była spacerkiem, a co dopiero dla małego Matoranina z workiem na plecach pełnym skarbów. Gdy osiągnęli już czwarty z pięciu podestów, Toa Dźwięku ponownie się odezwał: - Mieszkańcy wioski nie chcieli zapłacić "za obronę"... - Haraczu. - poprawił go towarzysz. - Nie chcieli zapłacić pomimo kopalni... Kerhes zrozumiał, co Suvil ma na myśli i potrząsnął głową, pomimo że wspinający się nad nim Toa nie mógł tego zobaczyć. - Gdyby zapłacili, Jeźdźcy zmusiliby ich do pokazania kopalni. Na przykład, zabijając niektórych z nich. A potem pewnie zagnaliby ich pod ziemię, jako niewolników. Rozumiesz. - Rozumiem. - odpowiedział Suvil, wychodząc z szybu. Pozazdrościć Matoranom... Kerhes zamknął właz i już nic nie zakłócało harmonii krajobrazu. Suvil tymczasem obserwował horyzont, zamyślony. Jego towarzysz i Matoranie opowiedzieli mu o kilku "akcjach" Jeźdźców. - Zabili całą drużynę Toa, gdy byli w komplecie. A potem nadziali ich ciała na pale i ustawili przy drodze prowadzącej do wioski. - To samo zrobili z kilkunastoma Matoranami na wschodzie, tyle że oni jeszcze żyli. - A przedtem kazali im kopać własne groby Kanohi. - Toa Wody, która się im przeciwstawiła, przywiązali do Kikanalo i ciągnęli ją po ziemi kilka tygodni. - W każdej wiosce zostawiają urządzenia, przez które można ich wezwać. "Do pomocy." - Gdy jedna miejscowość odmówiła, co 10 sekund zabijali jednego z jej mieszkańców. Całe szczęście, że nas to nie spotkało... Ale Toa nurtował inny problem. Gdzie bandyci składowali łupy? Gdyby to wiedział, mógłby przeprowadzić szybki szturm. Zapewne w pojedynkę, bo Kerhes pewnie wolałby skryć się za nowopowstałymi murami i wezwać inne wioski, by nauczyć Matoran "jedności". Gdy po kilkudziesięciu minutach wrócili do osady, Kerhes dotąd milczący, zwrócił się do Suvila: - Daj mi swój miecz. - Po co? - mruknął Toa. - Chcę go obejrzeć. W zamian trzymaj to - Kerhes wyjął Pogromcę i wyciągnął rękojeścią w kierunku Suvila. Ten, nie mając zbytnio wyboru, sięgnął po swój Krzyk i przekazał towarzyszowi. Toa Ognia cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, obserwując stan miecza. Tymczasem jego broń była najwyższej jakości. Trudno było dostrzec jakąkolwiek rysę. - Dziwne, w końcu oba stworzono z Protostali... - powiedział do siebie Suvil. - Nie. Wojownik uniósł głowę. - Twój miecz tylko pokryto Protostalą, i to dość cienka warstwa. Reszta to zwykła stal, choć dobrej jakości. Jednak trzeba o nią dbać, czego ty nie robiłeś. Zapomniałeś, Artakha ci nie powiedział, czy ci się nie chciało? - Nie wiedziałem... - Niewiedza nie usprawiedliwia błędnego.... - Dobra, zrozumiałem - przerwał zirytowany Suvil. - Artakha powiedział, że to Protostal... - Kłamał - skrzywił się Kerhes. - Nasz drogi "stwórca" ma na sumieniu kilka niecnych uczynków. - Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał zdezorientowany Suvil. - Wielka polityka, ratowanie świata i inne pierdoły. Błahostki umykają w walce o los Wszechświata - mruknął sarkastycznie były Czempion. - Drobne przekłamania się nie liczą. "Białe nie zawsze jest białe, białe jest czasami szare". Albo nawet czarne... Ale Suvil już go nie słuchał. Wstrząsnęła nim myśl, że jego Stwórca, najbliższa mu istota, właściwie jego jedyny przyjaciel, go okłamał. Co jeszcze zataił? Wyznaczył mu cel, a Toa zabijał. Co jeśli... - zmroziło go - ...jeśli oni nie byli tacy źli? Albo jeśli przez swoją "skrupulatność" i niedoinformowanie zabił... niewinną istotę? Jakby nie wystarczyła mu zbrodnia popełniona w Końcu Drogi. Nigdy nie poznał tych Matoran, ale w snach często ich spotykał. Okaleczeni, chwytający oddech przez przytłoczone ciężarem ciała zmutowane płuca, wskazywali na niego. - Dlaczego? - pytali jednym głosem. - Dlaczego zawiodłeś? Gdy się budził zlany potem, zazwyczaj niczego nie pamiętał. Śnili mu się coraz rzadziej. Bał się, że rzeczywiście zmienia się w potwora, bez przyjaciół, bez miejsca do którego mógł wracać, bez… serca. Słyszał o Toa, którzy mieli podobnie. Koszmary, potem ataki paniki, potem łamanie Kodeksu na każdym możliwym kroku i w końcu... zostawali jego celami. - Nie, nie, nie! - krzyknął, pomimo stojącego obok Kerhesa i kręcących się w pobliżu Matoran. - Szlag! Jeśli będę tak myślał, to zupełnie się wykończę. Usiadł ciężko na skrzyni i pochylił głowę, podpierając ją na dłoniach, a ręce łokciami na kolanach. Kerhes przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem. - Ilu ludzi zabiłeś? - spytał w końcu. - Dużo - bąknął Suvil, odwracając wzrok. Przewidywał następne pytanie. - Pamiętasz ich? Ich twarze? - Tylko tych, którzy byli jakimś wyzwaniem. Ale niektóre Cele... A ty? - Ja nie zabijałem "Celi". Ja widziałem w nich ludzi. Nawet w Vastatorusie... - gdy wypowiadał to imię, na jego twarzy odmalował się ból. - Innych też starałem się tylko okaleczać, dawać drugą szansę.... Toa Dźwięku parsknął. - Czyli co? Ucinałeś im kończyny, okaleczałeś ich? Robiłeś z nich kaleki? - Zabijanie jest gorsze. - odparł lodowatym tonem Kerhes. *** Nad Południowym Kontynentem zapanowała noc. Zbliżała się najciemniejsza godzina doby, godzina Muaki. Stała się zasłoną dla dziewięciorga istot zgromadzonych w głównej sali niewielkiego zamczyska. Budowla została specjalnie wykreowana przez kilku Toa tegoż żywiołu. Ośmioro postaci było niesławnymi Czarnymi Jeźdźcami, postrachem Kontynentu, terroryzującymi Matoran bandytami. Mordercy. Złodzieje. Porywacze. Skakdi Lodu Karvae, przywódca, z jedną ręką mechaniczną. Zyglak Greurer, zabijający samym dotykiem. Vortixx Moorta, specjalista od broni, dysponujący najpotężniejszym arsenałem. Skakdi Wody Deperux, wygnany z Zakazu za zamordowanie jednego z głównych lordów, porywczy i nieobliczalny. Thoud EaVyn, najlepszy szermierz pośród Jeźdźców. Karsianin Nesa, płaskogłowy cudzoziemiec, przestępca, który popadł w obłęd po spotkaniu z Makuta "opiekującym się" jego rodzimą wyspą. Vhanit Osey, dawny posiadacz pięknego Nivawka, którego zabiła jedna z ofiar Jeźdźców. Mutant Haenza, kiedyś zwykły Matoranin, dziś czteroręki potwór z paszczą pełną zębów, niemowa. Siedzieli przy podłużnym stole, po czterech z każdej strony. Na ich twarze padał blask umiejscowionych na ścianach żagwi, a powstające w ten sposób cienie jeszcze bardziej potęgowały złowrogi nastrój. Po drugiej stronie sali, u szczytu mebla skryta w mroku znajdowała się ostatnia, dziewiąta istota. Ta, która ich znalazła i zebrała. Twórca Czarnych Jeźdźców. - Karvae, zdobyłeś dla nas kolejną wioskę - oznajmił głęboki głos. Wydawało się, że kryjący się w cieniu wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ściany, na której znajdowała się oświetlana zamocowanymi w ścianie pochodniami mapa Kontynentu, z zaznaczonymi wioskami będącymi na uwięzi bandytów. - To samo zrobili Osey i Moorta. Ale gdzie twój Okhor? - Zabił go jakiś inny Vhanit - mruknął gniewnie Osey. To wszystko przez tego idiotę - wskazał głową na siedzącego naprzeciwko Vortixx. Wcale nie próbował ukrywać złości. - Co z tym Vahnitem? - przemówił głos z naciskiem, dusząc kłótnię w zarodku. - Pewnie zdechł. Nie znaleźliśmy jego ciała, a nie chcieliśmy wracać do Matoran. Przetrwał spotkanie z Okhorem, ale nie mógł dotrzeć do wiochy. - Tak. A jeśli jakimś cudem nadal żyje, Matoranie pomyślą, że można nas bezkarnie zaatakować - w głosie pojawiła się nutka gniewu. - Trzeba będzie udać się do nich wcześniej i postraszyć. Obaj Jeźdźcy spuścili głowy podczas nagany, prawie jak karceni przez Turagę Matoranie. - Greurer i Nessa dostarczyli nam zapłatę i Matoran. Bardzo dobrze. Wracając jednak do głównego powodu naszego spotkania. Pewnie Toa próbuje nas wykończyć i łudzi się, że zjednoczy w tym celu matorańskie osady. Zastawia pułapkę i ściąga do siebie "żołnierzy". Nie możemy pozwolić, by tak długo urabiani wieśniacy odzyskali nadzieję i wznowili kontakty. Uderzycie jak najszybciej, zanim zdążą się przygotować. Nikt nie zapytał, gdzie jest ten Toa. Istocie w cieniu nie należało przerywać. Niektórzy z nich już boleśnie się o tym przekonali. - Znajdziecie go w "niepokornej" osadzie. Tej samej, którą kilka tygodni temu zrujnowaliście. Tym razem zniszczycie ją dokumentnie, chcę by jej popioły rozsypał wiatr. Najsilniejszych Matoran weźmiecie tutaj, a resztę wyrżniecie. Macie tam być jutro wieczorem. Możecie odejść. Wszyscy Jeźdźcy opuścili salę. Po chwili z cienia wyłonił się Ko-Matoranin, ale gdy teraz przemówił, jego głos brzmiał już normalnie: - Otacza mnie banda niekompetentnych bezmózgów i bezmózgich niekompetentów. Matoranin nalał sobie ze stojącego na stole dzbana, po czym oparł krzesło o ścianę, wszedł na nie, następnie na oparcie i nim straciłby równowagę pociągnął pusty uchwyt na pochodnię. Rozległ się szczęk mechanizmu i po chwili po drugiej stronie sali pojawiło się tajne przejście. Było ono niewielkie, ale dla niego wprost idealne. Wszedł do środka i ruszył krętymi schodami w dół, coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w ciemność. W końcu znalazł się w wąskim korytarzu, kilkadziesiąt bio pod ziemią. Potarł zmęczone nogi i po chwili ruszył dalej. W klitkach po lewej i prawej warczały lub skomlały zmutowane stwory. W większości jego dawni pobratymcy, ale nie zwrócił na nich żadnej uwagi. Terneitex ruszył kolejnym zejściem, ominął grotę, w której przechowywano zagrabione dobra Matoran. W większości były to kosztowności (jednak niezbyt wartościowe, w końcu to Matoranie), a potem broń. Zapasy żywności znajdowały się dalej, w lepiej przygotowanym to tego celu fragmencie jaskini, zmodyfikowanym przez Toa Lodu. Wkrótce i tak miały trafić do sprzedaży, dokładnie tym samym matorańskim wioskom, którym zostały odebrane, jednak znacznie drożej niż zazwyczaj. Tak więc wieśniacy zostaliby całkowicie pozbawieni swojego dobytku i kontaktów z innymi miejscowościami, handel by wymierał, a odosobnieni Matoranie stawaliby się coraz mniej wartościowymi pionkami w jego grze. Ledwo wystarczało im na wiązanie końca z końcem, a wkrótce trafią do lochów twierdzy Stygeberg. A im więcej bestii stworzy, tym większy chaos zasieje. A potem zbierze swój plon. *** Toa Ognia wpatrywał się w płomienie tańczące w jaskini. Rzucane przez nie cienie na pełne nacieków ściany nie chciały przyjmować rozpoznawalnych dla niego kształtów. Wizja nie przychodziła, akurat wtedy gdy jej tak rozpaczliwie potrzebował. Nazywał się Raveris. Jego wioska znajdowała się na południowo-wschodniej części kontynentu. Zwanej Przylądkiem Burz. Właśnie w tej chwili również szalał sztorm, co nie dziwiło żadnego mieszkańca z ich Ta-Koro. Jeden z Matoran je zamieszkujących od zawsze był samotnikiem. Małomówny, rzadko zabierał głos na zebraniach lub pojawiał się na przyjęciach. Pozostali nie próbowali tego zmienić, podobnie jak on sma. Jago dom znajdował się na samym końcu podłużnej miejscowości, najbliżej stromego klifu, a dalej było tylko morze i ostre jak zęby Muaki skały. Właśnie one były powodem częstych zatonięć statków, zwłaszcza w odległej przeszłości, gdy bandyci rozpalali na skałach ogień, mający imitować latarnię morską. Tylko bardzo dobrzy (albo bardzo głupi) decydowali się tu wpływać. Raveris nie był zbyt towarzyski, ale Turaga Tava wyczuł drzemiącą w nim siłę. Właśnie dlatego to jemu przekazał swój Kamień Toa, na co większość Matoran się oburzyła. Po tych kilku latach zmienili zdanie. Kto uratował Turagę przed upadkiem w przepaść? Raveris. Kto pokonał groźną szajkę przemytników? Też Raveris. Chłodny Toa Ognia zdobył sobie podziw i szacunek współplemieńców. Zwłaszcza, że na co dzień musiał zmagać się z przekleństwem jego Kanohi, Maski Wizji, zsyłającej koszmary. Kanohi korzystającej z użytkownika, zamiast na odwrót. Przez kilka lat bezsennych nocy i utrat przytomności Toa odkrył, że płomienie dają mu niejaką kontrolę. A może po prostu tak mu się zdawało... Jednak teraz, gdy bardziej pragnął zobaczyć, nic nie widział. Musiał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym Toa w czarnym płaszczu wznoszącym w geście triumfu odciętą głowę Turagi Tavy. Zrezygnowany, Raveris wstał i wziął swoją włócznię. Zagasił gestem ognisko i wyjrzał z groty. Sztorm się uspokoił, pozostał tylko chłodny deszcz. Skały będą śliskie, ale nie to jego nie pierwszy raz. Szybko wspiął się na pierwszą skałę i ruszył stromym zboczem w górę. Krople bębniące o zbroję nie przeszkadzały mu. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że gdyby teraz na złość chwyciłaby go wizja, byłoby po nim... Szybko odegnał te myśli, nie wolno robić czegoś takiego, to przynosi pecha. Nim osiągnął krawędź przepaści, morze zamilkło całkowicie. Toa Ognia podciągnął się na obolałych ramionach i rzucił okiem w dół, na jaskinię, którą wybrał na miejsce swoich prób okiełznania maski. Głęboko wciągnął naelektryzowane wciąż powietrze i ruszył ku wiosce. *** Matoranie z miasteczek, które jak się okazało nosiło nazwę „Kerapan Nui”, pracowali nad zablokowaniem ulic pospiesznymi barykadami i skrzyniami. Słaba obrona przeciw owianym złą sławą miotaczom Czarnych Jeźdźców, ale Fergen liczył że zajmie bandytów na tyle, by Matoranie zdołali zrobić użytek z własnych broni. - Ja i Jain zaatakujemy bezpośrednio, a wy będziecie ostrzeliwać ich z budynków – tłumaczył Vhanit godzinę wcześniej. – Jeśli Jeźdźcy się przedrą, sami będziecie musieli sobie z nimi poradzić. Teraz eks-DH siedział w knajpie, w której niedawno gościł Suvil i patrzył na pracujących Matoran. Nie czuł potrzeby, by im pomóc – było ich wystarczająco dużo i ślepo wykonywali jego polecenia. Do środka wszedł Jain i przysiadł się do Fergena. Vhanit otaksował go wzrokiem i polewając, rzucił: - No, opowiadaj. - Co takiego? – burknął poirytowany pół-Matoranin Dźwięku, pół-Rahi. - Jakim cudem mówisz? Myślisz? Jain przyjrzał mu się badawczo. - Należy mi się po tylu latach współpracy – wyjaśnił Fergen, patrząc głęboko w niepokojąco zielone oczy dawnego partnera. Kiedyś od razu wykonywał jego rozkazy, zupełnie jak ci Matoranie... - Kiedy TSO mnie… połączył, umysł bestii dominował. Zgodnie z życzeniem lidera. Jednak jak wiesz, byłem ’zbyt dziki. Ściągnął Toa Psioniki, ale po krótkiej sesji ją zabiłem, a raczje „dzika część mnie” to zrobiła, nie chcąc zmian. Jednak one już się dokonały. Matoranin przerwał, chcąc przekonać się czy może tyle wystarczy Fergenowi. Jednak po chwili musiał wrócić do opowieści. - Z czasem byłem coraz bardziej świadomy. Wszystko zmieniło się przed Końcem Drogi. - No oczywiście. Koniec Drogi był przełomowy dla nas wszystkich – pomyślał z irytacją Vhanit. - Ten stwór, z którym walczyłem – przemieniony Matoranin – miał w swoim „legowisku” kupę trupów. Nie tylko z wioski, nie tylko Matoran, po prostu. Kupę trupów. To mnie zupełnie otrzeźwiło. Zrozumiałem, czym jestem i nie dałem się. Pokonałem najpierw stwora, potem bestię w sobie. Zabiłem część siebie i poczułem taką ulgę, jakiej nigdy nie doświadczyłem. Byłem wolny. - Ale nadal udawałeś debila... - By uniknąć pytań TSO. I dalszych eksperymentów. - No to miałeś szczęście. Ale co zrobisz, gdy załatwimy tych Jeźdźców? - Nie wiem. Może zabiję z tobą Suvila i wrócę na Odinę, a może rzucę to w Karzahni i zajmę się porządną robotą. Ale ty nie masz czego szukać na wyspie. Nie po tym, jak zabiłeś Weara. I uciekłeś, wbrew woli lidera. - Weara zwalę na Srebrną Maskę. TSO mi przebaczy, gdy podam mu głowę Toa. A ty mnie chyba nie wydasz... - Ten Toa wpakuje cię jeszcze do grobu – westchnął Jain. – Lepiej trzymaj się od niego z daleka, dobrze ci radzę. On ściąga kłopoty na siebie i wszystkich, którzy mają z nim do czynienia. Fergen pochylił się przez stolik, poirytowany. - To ma być groźba? - Nie, zwykła przyjacielska rada. Jesteś wrakiem... Ale Vhanit nie słuchał dalej. Najpierw Rutha, teraz Jain. Wstał, zdenerwowany i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zapory wyglądały całkiem nieźle, a Matoranie sami wybierali sobie pozycje strzeleckie. Fergen planował wciągnąć Jeźdźców w pułapkę już w mieście i całkowicie zlikwidować, mimo że budynki mogły na tym ucierpieć. - Co ja tu w ogóle robię. Powinienem teraz cwałować na Srebrną Maskę, by uciąć mu ten srebrny łeb – mruknął pod nosem. Wyciągnął okrągły nadajnik pozostawiony przez bandytów i wcisnął guzik. Pierwszy ruch został wykonany. Teraz pozostało czekać. A potem, zabijać. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tej chwili cała ósemka była już w drodze, by uśmiercić Kerhesa i Suvila, a także przed terminem wyłudzić haracz od mieszkańców miasta, w którym przebywał. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że trójka z nich – na rozkaz Karvae – skręciła w kierunku Kerapan Nui, zamiast jak początkowo planowano – dwójki. Pozostałych pięciu pospieszyło dalej na północ, zakończyć sprawę Toa. *** Raveris z uwagę przyglądał się przybyszowi. Załomotał do bram wioski chwilę przed świtem i zażądał rozmowy z Turagą. Był to Toa w czarnej zbroi i płaszczu. Był to Toa z wizji Raverisa. Młody wojownik szybko podbiegł do Czcigodnego, ale ten go odprawił. - Skoro chce porozmawiać, to niech rozmawia. Chyba nic mi nie grozi wśród wyszkolonych Matoran i z Toa u boku – uśmiechnął się Turaga Tava. Raveris musiał przyznać mu rację. I tak oto tajemniczy Toa z mieczem na plecach przekroczył bramę. O dziwo, i wbrew obawom Toa Ognia, pokłonił się Starszemu i wraz z nim poszedł do jego chaty. Raveris nie chciał zostawiać ich sam na sam, i oznajmił to głośno. Przybysz uśmiechnął się. - Skoro tak, to siądźmy w centrum wioski, by ten wojownik się nie niepokoił, Czcigodny. Nie chciałbym robić sobie z niego wroga – zadrwił Toa. Matoranie szybko przynieśli krzesła i niewielki stół, po czym wrócili do swoich zajęć. Raceris jednak uparcie stanął obok Turagi i ani myślał się oddalać, ścisnąwszy mocno włócznię. - Otóż sprawa jest prosta – przybysz szybkim ruchem postawił na stole niewielką klepsydrę. – Po drugiej stronie półwyspu czekają moi ludzie i jeśli nie wrócę, nim piasek się przesypie, wpadną tu z Cordakami i rozpirzą tę wiochę w drobny pył. Ty, „Czcigodny”, możesz ich uratować... - Co!? – odezwał się Toa Ognia. – Turago... - Spójrz mi w oczy, “bohaterze”, i sprawdź czy łżę. A jeśli to ci nie wystarczy, to patrz! – zakomenderował władczo nieznajomy i wzniósł rękę, zrywając się z krzesła. Z dłoni wystrzelił czarny kształt i poszybował w górę, po czym nagle przesłonił część nieba. Wieśniacy zamarli, a po chwili rozległ się huk i dało się odczuć wstrząs. - Ten pocisk uderzył w klif. Zapomniałem dodać, że na morzu jest statek pełen moich ludzi. A ty, Toa, nie próbuj ze mną walczyć. Nie chcesz tego... Turaga również zerwał się z krzesła, wściekły. Raveris poczuł ulgę, widząc że najbliższa mu osoba, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie uległa strachowi. - Ty… Wynoś się z mojej wioski, albo... - Czas ucieka, stary głupcze – warknął Toa, przerywając Turadze. W jego oczach niebezpiecznie błysnęło. – Widziałeś co potrafię i wiesz co się stanie, jeśli nie dasz mi tego, czego pragnę. Potem i tak wezmę to sam. - Niby czego takiego? - Raveris nie dosłyszał słów Toa, mimo że stał tuż obok. Może jego serce zagłuszyło słowa przybysza, albo to on w jakiś sposób uniemożliwił mu to, gdy nagle Tava odwrócił się, blady jak śnieg. - Zajmij się wioską, dobrze? - Ale, Turago... - Obiecaj. - Obiecuję – młody Toa skinął głową, posłuszny jak zawsze. W tej chwili miecz przybysza oddzielił głowę Turagi od ciała. Raveris upadł, zszokowany i kompletnie przerażony. Głośno wciągnął powietrze. Jednak już po chwili wstał. - Morderca! – krzyknął, rzucając się na Toa, który w drugiej ręce trzymał głowę Tavy. Przybysz sparował kilka ciosów włócznią z łatwością, cofając się i rzucił głowę w Raverisa. Toa Ognia złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Jednak w tym czasie zabójca Turagi zdołał skoczyć mu za plecy i szybkim cięciem uszkodzić mu ścięgna. Raveris upadł, jeszcze raz. Przybysz szybko go ogłuszył i wziął od niego głowę, po czym opuścił wioskę. Odprowadzany przez znienawidzone i przerażone spojrzenia Matoran. Jak zawsze, zresztą. *** Było popołudnie, ale Fergen już się położył, zmożony alkoholem. Jain zwlekł go z łóżka, bez zbytniej delikatności. Vhanit dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że leży na drewnianej podłodze i bolą go plecy od upadku. A także, że jego głowa jest ciężka jak worek kamieni. - Wstawaj – rzucił zmutowany Matoranin. - Co jest? – mruknął gniewnie Fergen, przecierając oczy. - Mamy gości – oznajmił ?Jain, wyglądając przez okno na zabarykadowaną ulicę. Fergen zaklął najobelżywiej, jak potrafił. - Że też musiałem się nawalić akurat teraz. Gdzie mój karabin? Chodźmy ich zabić. - Spokojnie, to nie Jeźdźcy. - Co? A kto niby? - To coś dziwniejszego. Sam zobacz – stwierdził mutant, schodząc już na dół. Vhanit z opóźnieniem wstał z podłogi i ruszył za nim, z całych sił starając się zachować pion. Na zewnątrz jego oczom ukazali się Matoranie. W ciężkich zbrojach. Na Kikanalo, które wyglądały na bojowe. I również były opancerzone. - Obudziłeś mnie dla jakichś Matoran?! – warknął cicho do Jaina. Matoranin nie odpowiedział. - Szukamy Toa Kerhesa, chcemy wesprzeć go w walce z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami – oznajmił jeden z przybyszów, wyglądający na dowodzącego. Był on Onu-Matoraninem. - Proszę, proszę – pomyślał Fergen, podchodząc do kawalerzystów. - Toa tu nie ma, ale możecie wesprzeć nas. W najbliższym czasie się z zmierzymy – wymówił, przeciągając niektóre sylaby. - Z kim? – zapytał Matoranin, patrząc z pogardą na wstawionego DH. - Z nimi. - Jeźdźcami? - A kim niby? Toa? – odparł z irytacją Fergen. Może powinien był pozostawić rozmowę innym... - Turaga nakazali nam oddać się pod rozkazy Kerhesa... - Możemy do niego pojechać później, gdy już zażegnamy zagrożenie dla tej mieściny. Wasza broń i rumaki mogą zamknąć nasz plan... Skąd przybywacie? - Z północy – wymówił powoli Matoranin, nadal niepewny rozmówcy. – Turaga z najbardziej wysuniętych wiosek zjednoczyli się i zebrali najlepszych wojowników. Kto wie, może będzie z tego stały sojusz... - Świetnie – uciął Vhanit. Nie obchodziła go polityka matorańska. Te ciemniaki “z północy” pewnie nawet nie wiedziały, że istnieje coś takiego jak Północny Kontynent. – Cieszę się, że nas wspomożecie. Razem szybko uporamy się z bandytami i ruszymy do Kerhesa. - Ale... - No, zsiadajcie i rozgośćcie się. Omówimy potem plan i jeśli Mata Nui da, już dziś zetrzemy wrogów w pył. - Ilu macie ludzi? – odezwał się wreszcie Jain. - 20 kawalerzystów, w drodze jeszcze 15 włóczników i 10 strzelców dysków. Wyprzedziliśmy ich. - Świetnie – powtórzył Fergen, nieco zaskoczony. – Ale nie wiem, czy reszta waszych ludzi zdąży na bitwę. Dowódca w końcu zsiadł z wierzchowca i podał Vhanitowi rękę. - Jestem Brun. - A ja Rinnex – zełgał gładko eks-Łowca. Wtedy właśnie rozległ się dźwięk rogu. - Ha, macie wyczucie! – zagrzmiał Fergen, ruszając do bramy. – Zgodnie z planem, wszyscy na pozycje. Brun, weź swoich ludzi i wyprowadź tylnym wyjściem z miasta. Zajdźcie Jeźdźców z tyłu i w razie czego zaszarżujcie. – Wojownik wyciągnął karabin, Jain szedł obok niego. - Jest ich dwóch! – krzyknął jeden z mieszkańców, stojący na murach. - To Greurer i jakiś nowy! – dodał inny. - E, na pewno sobie poradzisz? – zapytał Jain. - Pff. Po pijaku celniej strzelam. - Oby – mruknął mutant, wysuwając długie na bio potworne ostrze z ręki. Zgarbił się, przybierając dziki wygląd. Jak za dawnych lat. Brama otwarła się, nim Jeźdźcy zdążyli coś powiedzieć. Z rozdziawionymi ustami zobaczyli przed sobą dwie uzbrojone istoty i zablokowaną ulicę. Fergen pożałował, że wśród przybyszów nie ma Vortixx lub Vhanita, których spotkał wcześniej. Na ich miejscu byli Zyglak i czteroręki mutant, ledwo mieszczący się na Kikanalo. - Przybywamy... - zaczął z charkotem Zyglak. - Och, zamknij się – mruknął Fergen, naciskając spust karabinu, błyskawicznie uniósłszy broń. Seria, pomimo że wycelowana w głowę, trafiła Jeźdźca w ramię. Kikanalo stanął dęba z wrzaskiem, a przybysz wściekle krzyknął. Mutant już wyciągał broń, gdy rzucił się na niego Jain i zwalił z wierzchowca. - Strzelać! – wydarł się Vhanit, cofając od niebezpiecznego rannego. Nie wiedział, czy jego zdolność regeneracji zlikwiduje skutki dotknięcia przez Zyglaka. Rumak bandyty pod wpływem rozpętującego się chaosu zwariował i stając dęba, mało co nie zrzucił swojego jeźdźca. Fergen nie mógł do niego doskoczyć, uziemiony serią losowych wyładowań mocy Kanoka wystrzeliwanych przez Matoran. - Ja... – mruknął pod nosem, kuląc się pod ścianą. Zyglak tańczył na Kikanalo, próbując unikać pocisków i jednocześnie odstrzeliwać się z blastera, ale z przestrzelonym ramieniem było to praktycznie niemożliwe. Vhanit wstał powoli i wycelował ponownie. Seria rozerwała brzuch wierzchowca bandyty, mimo że miała rozerwać zyglaczą pierś. - To jakaś cholerna farsa – pomyślał pod nosem były DH, podnosząc rękę, na znak wstrzymania ognia. Matoranie opamiętali się po kilku momentach, jednak Fergen ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Kikanalo zmienił się w coś przypominającego żywy świecznik i po chwili zniknął, a posadzka na całej ulicy powyginała się, w niektórych miejscach stopiła, lub w ogóle zniknęła. Zyglak natomiast leżał w kałuży krwi, naszpikowany bełtami i z wylewającymi się wnętrznościami. - Ale... w takim razie do czego mnie potrzebowali? Sami go zmasakrowali... – pomyślał, wbijając topór w czaszkę martwego, dla pewności. Fergen rozejrzał się po pobojowisku i zrozumiał, co mu nie pasuje. Nigdzie nie było Jaina. - Nie, jeśli go gdzieś wyteleportowali to ich wymorduję, przysięgam – wycedził wściekle, pochodząc do miejsca, gdzie tylko minutę temu widział swojego przyjaciela. Wielkie cielsko drugiego z Jeźdźców (pozbawionego trzech z czterech rąk) zaczęło się nagle poruszać. Vhanit odskoczył i wpakował w nie resztę magazynka. A raczej obok niego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy spod kupy mięcha wyczołgał się ranny Matoranin-mutant. - Chciałeś mnie zabić? – zapytał Jain z wyrzutem. Fergen burknął coś pod nosem, wyciągając rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. - Tylko na nich spójrz – wskazał palcem na wiwatujących Matoran. Jain uśmiechnął się. - Widzisz? Dali radę, wbrew twoim obawom. - Tia... - mruknął Vhanit, przeładowując i zabezpieczając broń. Czyli teraz pozostał mu tylko do zabicia... - Tam jest jeszcze jeden! – rozdarł się jeden z kawalerzystów, stojący na murach. Wszyscy rzucili się do broni, przepychając. Ponownie otwarto bramę. W odległości kilkudziesięciu bio na wzgórzu stał samotny Czarny Jeździec, najwyraźniej skonsternowany. Nagle zawrócił rumaka i rzucił się do ucieczki. - Nie może uciec! – krzyknął Brun, dopadając własnego Kikanalo. Fergen usiadł ciężko na ziemi. - Nie. Nie ma mowy, żebym go ścigał. Nie dzisiaj – powiedział, nie zwracając uwagi na krzątających się wojowników. - Wsiadaj, szybko! – usłyszał obok siebie. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył Jaina na wierzchowcu należącym do zmutowanego Jeźdźca - Haenzy. - Nie. Sam to zrób. - Wsiadaj mówię – warknął Matoranin. W jego głosie Fergen usłyszał dawną bestię, jaką kiedyś był. Westchnął ciężko, wstał i po chwili siedział za plecami przyjaciela. - Dobrze wiesz, że... - zaczął przemowę. - Nie marudź – Jain spiął rumaka i o mało nie zrzucając Vhanita, ruszył w pościg. *** Zmierzchało. Suvil zmrużył oczy, patrząc na wymachujących mieczykami Matoran, starających się skopiować każdy ruch Kerhesa. Jeden dzień treningu, jeden odbudowy – jedna grupa ćwiczy, druga pracuje. I tak na zmianę. Toa Dźwięku siedział na prowizorycznym balkonie niedawno wzniesionej palisady I zabijał nudę, ostrząc miecz kamieniem. Zużyli już wszystkie materiały, jakie cztery dni temu przywieźli do wioski. Ostatni robotnicy właśnie kończyli jedną z chat. Następny wóz z dostawą miał już dotrzeć, a przynajmniej być w drodze. Skoro pomiędzy miejscowościami był niecały dzień jazdy... Toa trzymał w ręce przedmiot, który wioska otrzymała od Jeźdźców. Na pierwszy rzut oka zwykły kamienny dysk, z przyciskiem w środku, służącym do nadawania. Podobnych używali Skakdi w Końcu Drogi... Zaklął. Wszystkie jego myśli i tak zawsze wędrowały do tej wioski. I jej mieszkańców. Których zabił. Cudownie. Głębiej wciągnął powietrze, próbując się uspokoić. Oczyścił umysł z bolesnych wspomnień i pomyślał, czy nie poprosić Artakhę o pomoc. Nigdy tego nie robił, co prawda... Jednak i tak czuł w umyślę pustkę, zwłaszcza w tej części, w której zazwyczaj komunikował się z nim Artakha. Niedaleko znajdowały się dwie blizny – pamiątki po Skakdi Psioniki z… Końca Drogi i Toa Psioniki. Suvil westchnął i zeskoczył na ziemię, amortyzując upadek Kanohi. Trening się zakończył, przynajmniej chwilowo. Płonące wokół osady, jak i wewnątrz ogniska podtrzymywane mocą Kerhesa dostarczały dość światła, by nie obawiać się ataku dzikich Rahi, ale nie wystarczały by kontynuować prace budowlane. Matoranie powoli udawali się do łóżek. - Długo ich nie ma – mruknął Suvil, przyglądając się swojej broni. - Ano – zmarszczył brwi Toa Ognia. – Trochę go jeszcze nasmaruj. Suvil rzucił coś pod nosem, czego Kerhes nie zrozumiał. - Co, nadal jesteś taki naburmuszony? Toa Dźwięku ponownie burknął nieokreślony wyraz, który mógł zostać dowolnie zinterpretowany, zależnie od rozmówcy. Czuł, że zaczyna się irytować. Nie podobało mu się, że towarzysz go ocenia i piętnuje za zabijanie, a sam czynił z przeciwników kaleki na całe życie... - Czy kiedyś zraniłeś kogoś tak, że żadna proteza ani żadna przebudowa lub leczenie nie mogła mu pomóc? — zapytał buńczucznie. - Nie wiem – wycedził. – Ale przynajmniej dawałem szansę. Czy ty dałeś komukolwkiek kiedykolwiek gdziekolwiek jakąkolwiek szansę? - Tobie. - Ach tak? – Kerhes spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy. - Tak. Dałem ci szansę, żebyś mnie przekonał do porzucenia Artakhi. Zamiast rzucić ciebie i tych Jeźdźców w Karzahni. - Oj Suvil, Suvil. Wątpię, by ktokolwiek musiał cię przekonywać do porzucenia Artakhi. I nie jesteś takim zakapiorem, za jakiego pragnąłbyś uchodzić, nie skazałbyś na śmierć całej wioski Matoran. - Ach tak? – sparodiował towarzysza Toa Dźwięku. – A Koniec Drogi? - Ty mi powiedz. Podczas walki. Widzę, że twój miecz jest gotowy, ale czy ty jesteś? W oku Suvila niebezpiecznie błysnęło. Rzucił spojrzenie na miecz i skinął głową. Matoranie wyszli z chat, zaciekawieni. Toa udali się na środek wioski, młynkując na próbę mieczami. - Zero mocy, zero masek. Tylko umiejętności. - Za dużo gadasz – mruknął Suvil, atakując z góry. Krótkie, zdawkowane cięcia, by nie marnować energii. I spróbować odwróconego chwytu na rękojeści, jak Kerhes. - No, to jak było z tym Końcem Drogi? Toa szybko zaatakował, nieco przygarbiony. Starli się w zwarciu. - No, czekam... Ich siła była podobna, ale Kerhes zaczynał ustępować. Suvil jednak przejrzał jego plan i szybko się cofnął. Teraz to jego przeciwnik utracił równowagę. Na sekundę, ale to wystarczyło, by Toa Szeptu wyprowadził głębokie pchnięcie. Toa Ognia uskoczył w bok i zbił miecz przeciwnika szybkim atakiem, po czym już obracał się, by rotacyjnym atakiem zahaczyć o bok oponenta. - Co zrobiłeś tym Matoranom!? – krzyknął wreszcie Kerhes. Suvil poszedł za zbitym Krzykiem i padł na ziemię, po czym ledwo zdążył się obrócić, by Pogromca nie przebił jego ciała, wbijając się w podłoże. Czempion Artakhi przerzucił nogi za głowę i wstał, wykonując przewrót w tył, przy okazji odbijając kolejny cios. - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć!? – również krzyknął, wściekły. - TAK! – znowu przeszli do zwarcia. - Zabiłem ich... - powiedział cicho Suvil. - CO!? - Zabiłem ich – stwierdził już wyraźniej Toa. - CO!? GŁOŚNIEJ! - ZABIŁEM ICH! – Suvil z całej siły natarł na przeciwnika, aż ten musiał się cofnąć. – Tak, przyznaję się! Tego właśnie chciałeś!? Kerhes zaczął zataczać krąg, coraz bardziej odsuwając się od oponenta, po tym jak uciekł ze zwarcia. Toa Dźwięku nie chcąc dać mu czasu na kolejny wybieg, wciąż go ścigał. Wreszcie Toa Ognia ciął szeroko w lewo, zbijając miecz przeciwnika. Zaalarmowany Suvil jednak nie zdążył odskoczyć, gdy Kerhes wbił się w niego ramieniem. Toa cofnął się, odrzucony siłą uderzenia, a kolejne cięcie pozostawiło na jego ramieniu czerwony ślad. Suvil krzyknął, a na twarzy Toa Ognia zagościł uśmiech. - Myślałem, że te treningi czegoś cię nauczyły. - Oj nauczyły – pomyślał Suvil, starając się uspokoić myśli. – Zawsze zakładać, że przeciwnik jest lepszy i dawać z siebie wszystko. Zwłaszcza jeśli naprawdę jest lepszy. I szkolił go Artakha. Kerhes zaatakował serią szybkich cięć. Gdy wyprowadził niskie, poziome, Suvil przeskoczył nad nim i szybko padł na ziemię. Gdy ostrze zawróciło, by go dopaść, zerwał się i odbił cios zamaszystym ruchem, po czym zmienił uchwyt na rękojeści Krzyku, byle zaatakować szybciej, i ciął wściekle mieczem przez bok przeciwnika. Toa Ognia zachwiał się, łapiąc w miejscu rany i po chwili upadł. Matoranie patrzyli na to zszokowani. Przerażony Suvil wypuścił miecz i pochylił się nad rannym towarzyszem. - Ja... nie wiem, co... - wybełkotał rozgorączkowany, próbując tamować uciekającą krew. - Dobra, uch. Wychodziłem z gorszych rzeczy... - Kerhes uważnie przyjrzał się twarzy Toa Dźwięku, jakby nieco z obawą. Suvil dostrzegł ją na ułamek sekundy w spojrzeniu towarzysza. - Znajdź jakiś bandaż, szybko – rzucił leżący wojownik Kornowi, starszemu wioski. Nagle pod bramą się zakotłowało, wieśniacy zaczęli biegać tam i z powrotem, przerażeni. - Co znowu? – mruknął Suvil. - Szybko, to oni! – warknął Kerhes. - Skąd wiesz? – zapytał Toa Szeptu, podnosząc broń. - Po prostu wiem – spróbował wstać Toa Ognia. Suvil podbiegł do bramy i wskoczył na palisadę. Wokół osady płonął pierścień ognisk wznieconych przez Kerhesa, by odstraszyć Rahi. Wtedy Suvil ich dostrzegł, w drgającym świetle płomieni. Cztery postaci na wierzchowcach, odziane w czerń, słabo widoczne w blasku ognia. Nie mógł rozpoznać poszczególnych bandytów, więc szybko zeskoczył z powrotem i krzyknął: - Brać broń! Natychmiast! – wydał rozkaz, samemu wracając do Toa Ognia. Wtedy własnie zrozumiał, widząc wpadających na siebie bezwładnie Matoran i innych, którym w krytycznym momencie wyleciało z głowy, czego kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej uczył ich Kerhes, że to starcie skończy się rzezią... Chyba, że... - Odwróćcie ich uwagę, a ja przekradnę się i zaatakuję ich od tyłu. Wtedy wy załatwicie resztę. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? – spytał Kerhes, patrząc mu w oczy. Toa Dźwięku w pierwszej chwili chciał wzruszyć ramionami, ale również spojrzał towarzyszowi w oczy i potwierdził: - Ktoś musi to zrobić. Obaj wiemy, że ci wieśniacy nie mają sznas, a ty ledwo możesz chodzić. Prosta matematyka. Wtedy wyszczerzył zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu. Kerhes jednak nadal rozważał plan z konsternacją, gdy nagle jedno ze skrzydeł bramy wgięło się i wleciało do środa, przy akompaniamencie eksplozji. Kilku Matoran padło na ziemię, rannych. Płomienie z wybuchu szybko zostały wchłonięte przez wściekłego Toa Ognia. - Leć i zabij tylu, ilu możesz! – Suvil skinął głową i co sił w nogach popędził na tyły wioski, na oczach coraz bardziej zszokowanych wieśniaków. - Toa, tutaj! – krzyknęła jedna z nich, której imienia nie pamiętał. Wojownik zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Matorankę. - Tędy! – odezwała się ponownie, znikając w jednej chat. Pospieszył za nią, mając nadzieję, że to coś naprawdę ważnego. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy klapa w podłodze, będąca wejściem do jakiegoś tunelu. - Prowadzi do bliższej części kopalni. Jest tam drugie wyjście i będziesz mógł nim uciec niezauważony. Toa znieruchomiał. Po tym wszystkim, co tu zrobił wraz z Kerhesem, miał uciekać? W końcu to nie jego sprawa, jakaś wiocha, a on jest porządnym wojo… Nie, przecież nie będzie tak myślał. W końcu jest Toa, do ciężkiej cholery, mimo że wszyscy usiłują mu wmówić, że żaden z niego bohater. I to jest jego sprawa. Jego obowiązek. Prawdziwy obowiązek, a nie mordowanie śmieci po całym świecie. Musi udowodnić Kerhesowi, że do czegoś się nadaje. I zrehabilitować się, w jego oczach jak i swoich. I Matoran z Końca Drogi... Złapał podany przez Matorankę naszyjnik z kamieniami świetlnymi, zeskakując do tunelu. Z wyciągniętą lewą ręką i mieczem w prawej, ruszył szybkim krokiem naprzód, nie chcąc tracić czasu. Według jego obliczeń główne wyjście było przeszło mio od wioski. Ale gdzie było bliższe? Kiedy po kilku minutach wciąż na nie nie natrafił, a podłoże zaczęło się obniżać, zdenerwowany uznał, że musi sam utorować sobie drogę w górę. Złapał mocniej miecz i przyłożył do niskiego stropu. Przycisnął ostrze drugą ręką i napełnił swoją mocą. Broń zaczęła rezonować, a na skale pojawiła się pajęczynka pęknięć, który coraz bardziej rosły. Drgania były już wyczuwalne dla normalnej istoty. Po chwili na ziemię spadło kilka kamyczków, a tunel drżał już niebezpiecznie. Toa zabrał miecz i pospiesznie wygenerowaną falą dźwiękową wyrzucił w górę zsuwające się skały. Głazy zrobiły na kilka chwil otwór, przez który szybko wyskoczył. Kilkanaście bio dalej zobaczył pierścień ognisk, i dalej wioskę. Jednak zanim zdążył ruszyć w drogę, usłyszał ryk Kikanalo i dostał czymś ciężkim po głowie. Zemdlał chwilę po tym, jak upadł. *** Kerhes z niepokojem zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się Suvil. Jeźdźcy stali u wrót, a Toa Dźwięku nadal się nie ujawnił. Toa Ognia tymczasem poczuł, jak zaczynają drżeć mu dłonie. Mruknął coś pod nosem, wytężając wzrok w ciemność. Musiał działać. Nagle, z mroku wyłonił się kolejny z bandytów, trzymając coś na grzbiecie Kikanalo. Po chwili "coś" wylądowało na ziemi, a jakiś Vortixx uniósł je i przystawił mu pistolet do głowy. Kerhes zamknął oczy, a Matoranie stojący obok niego wciągnęli powietrze, przerażeni. "Czymś" był Suvil, z rękoma związanymi za plecami łańcuchem najpewniej pochłaniającym moc Toa. A Jeźdźcem, który go przywiózł był Karvae. Lider. - Otwórzcie bramę! Albo ten tu! – wskazał palcem na spętanego Toa. – Zginie! Wieśniacy zaszemrali. Toa Ognia dostrzegł jak dwaj bandyci ruszają na boki. Wiedział, co to oznacza - Cofnąć się od murów! – wrzasnął za siebie. Matoranie szybko wykonali polecenie. Kerhes nerwowo zacisnął pięści. - Suvil... - pomyślał. - Kerhesie… przepraszam. – usłyszał głos klęczącego z pochyloną głową Toa Dźwięku. – Zawiodłem. Znowu. - Oj, zawiodłeś jak cholera – potwierdził trzymający go na muszce Vortixx. - Powtarzam! – zakrzyknął Karvae. Kerhes go nie słyszał, zaciskając do bólu pięści. Z gniewu. - Nie. – pomyślał Suvil. – Nie otwieraj bramy. - Nie. – przemknęło przez myśl Kerhesowi. – Nie otworzę tej przeklętej bramy. Toa Dźwięku uniósł głowę i natknął się na zimne i zdeterminowane skinienie Toa Ognia. Ten skinął powoli głową. Suvil uśmiechnął się z trudem i zrobił to samo. Kerhes oparł lewą nogę o pale wystające ponad platformę na której stał i błyskawicznie wysunął z pochwy Pogromcę. Karvae zamilkł i zmrużył oczy. Vortixx stojący za Suvilem spojrzał w górę. Ogniska otaczające pierścieniem wioskę eksplodowały płomieniami. Toa Ognia skoczył, wykonując w powietrzu salto i wylądował unikając strzałów zaskoczonych Jeźdźców. Jednocześnie Suvil padł na ziemię, odwrócił się i szybkim kopnięciem wybił Vortixx broń. Syknął przy okazji z bólu, po czym z powrotem przewrócił się na brzuch. Kerhes odbił jeden z wystrzelonych pocisków, a potem skoczył do przodu, przecinając łańcuch pętający Suvila, po czym rzucił się na Karvae. Toa Dźwięku tymczasem zerwał się na równe nogi i zaatakował Vortixx. Cios nasadą prawej dłoni w skroń, usztywnionymi palcami w szyję. Kopnięcie w kolano. Bandyta chwiejnie zrobił krok do tyłu i zza pleców wyciągnął podłużny miotacz. Już naciskał spust by rozerwać przeciwnika na kawałki, gdy ten skoczył, odtrącając lufę broni lewą ręką. Strumień energii rozwalił połowę jednego z podwojów bramy. Jakby czekając na to, dwaj Jeźdźcy również wypalili, a wybuch rozerwał sporą część palisady, doszczętnie rujnując wrota. - Sam budowałem te mury – warknął Suvil, wytrącając miotacz z ręki Vortixx. Uderzył go czołem w głowę, ale równocześnie poczuł, jak sztylet wroga przebija jego bok. Toa jęknął i po chwili upadł na kolano. Vortixx pochylił się, by wyciągnąć ostrze, jednak Suvil go ubiegł. Wyrwał sztylet i złapawszy przeciwnika za bark, wraził mu go w podbródek. Gdy odtrącił dogorywające ciało i wstał, zobaczył przed sobą Thouda. Bandyta trzymał w ręku miecz. Jego miecz. Suvil spojrzał na ranę zadaną przez poprzedniego Jeźdźca i westchnął. Krew brudziła pancerz, spływając w dół. Potem przeniósł spojrzenie na bandytę należącego do rasy której spora część przedstawicieli była jednymi z najlepszych szermierzy na świecie. Czarno-opancerzony wojownik uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Po czym skoczył i ciął płasko z lewej, nieco z boku. Suvil nie zdążył wykonać uniku i na jego prawym ramieniu pojawiło się zranienie. Wysoki wojownik, nie wiedzieć kiedy, znalazł się za jego plecami i uderzył na odlew, posyłając przy okazji Toa na ziemię silnym kopnięciem. Suvil zamortyzował upadek wyciągniętymi dłońmi, po czym szybko przewrócił się na plecy. Thoud chwycił jego broń oburącz i wzniósł wysoko, by zadać ostatni cios. Ale Toa nie był jeszcze gotowy na śmierć. Wyciągnął ręce do zablokowania ataku, w rozpaczliwej próbie protestu. Dokładnie w tej chwili poczuł powrót mocy. Użył jej do wyzwolenia dwóch skupionych strumieni dźwiękowych. Liczył, że odbije miecz i dzięki temu zdoła uciec z pola rażenia Thouda przy pomocy swej Calix. Jednak, usłyszał brzdęk, jakby uderzenie metalu o coś twardego i zobaczył, jak jego broń pęka na trzy kawałki. Pierwszy poleciał naprzód, o palce unikając trafienia w głowę Suvila, którą zdążył odsunąć. Drugi poszybował z powrotem do Jeźdźca i trafił go prosto w oko. Trzeci, największy, z rękojeścią nadal spoczywał w dłoniach przeciwnika. Toa, ciężko dysząc, z trudem wstał i wbił długi na szerokość dłoni kawał stali jeszcze głębiej w czaszkę Thouda. Wojownik zacharczał i upadł twarzą na ziemię, wciąż ściskając to, co pozostało z Krzyku. Kerhes rzucił się na Karvae. Ten wyglądał na zszokowanego spotkaniem Toa Ognia. - Ty... - wysyczał, zataczając koło i wyciągając długi miecz. - Co? – Kerhes zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć przeciwnika. Czuł coś w pewnej części pamięci, ale nie potrafił tego namierzyć. Widząc jego zdezorientowanie, Skakdi Lodu wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, pokazując Toa przedramię i zaciskając pięść. Kończyna była w 3/4 mechaniczna. Kerhes opuścił broń. Pamiętał. Starcie na Wieży Cudów, w Mieście na Wzgórzu. Jego pierwsza misja. Jego pierwsze trupy. - Zeor... - wycharczał wojownik, unosząc szybko Pogromcę. Poczuł mrowienie w dłoniach – znak, że miecz już go wzmacnia. - Wszędzie bym cię rozpoznał, Toa... - Kerhes. - O, dzięki. Już wiem, co każę wyryć na twoim na... Kerhes nie dał mu dokończyć – zaatakował prostym ciosem z góry. Zeor alias Karvae z łatwością sparował i wyprowadził szybką kontrę. - Dlaczego to robicie? – zapytał Toa z gniewem. Jego przeciwnik wybuchnął śmiechem. - Jeśli nie my, to kto inny. – odpowiedział brutalnie atakując. – Spójrz tylko. To przecież Matoranie. Niższa rasa. Toa Ognia wykonał prosty zwód z lewej, po czym wyprowadził pchnięcie z prawej, przenosząc także lewą stopę. - Skakdi mają siłę. Toa moce żywiołów. A co mają ci mali kurduple? - Mają mnie – Kerhes poczuł, jak w jego żyłach zaczyna krążyć czysta moc. Nastąpiła kolejna wymiana ataków. - Spalimy tę wiochę. Spalimy cały Kontynent. Wtedy Toa Ognia zobaczył płomienie pełzające po częściowo zburzonych murach osady. - Nie. – pomyślał, zaciskając dłonie na rękojeści Pogromcy. – Nie, póki potrafię utrzymać miecz. Płomienie zniknęły, wchłonięte przez Toa. Wojownik zaatakował, zdeterminowany. Potężne cięcie z góry Zeor sparował, tak jak kilka następnych, z coraz większym wysiłkiem. W jego błękitnych oczach pojawił się niepokój. Toa zmienił ułożenie dłoni na rękojeści, tworząc swój firmowy odwrócony chwyt i niskim cięciem zbił miecz przeciwnika, otwierając sobie drogę do jego tętnic. Wszystko zwolniło. Skakdi cofnął się o krok, Kerhes ruszył za nim i ciął go przez twarz. Przywódca Jeźdźców zdołał opanować z powrotem broń, gdy Toa wykonał pod ostrym kątem piruet w powietrzu, ponownie odbijając miecz Karvae na drugą stronę. Tym razem jego przeciwnik nie mógł się cofnąć i Toa z łatwością mógłby wbić głownię Pogromcy w jego szyję. Jednak tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego pchnięcia, wyprowadził cięcie z góry, nieco na skos, akurat by uciąć mechaniczną rękę trzymającą miecz. Zeor z przerażeniem patrzył jak jego dłoń i kawałek przedramienia odlatuje, ciągnięta siłą bezwładności. Jego krzyk rozpaczy rozlał się w uszach Kerhesa. - NIE! W ułamku chwili jednak ból został zastąpiony przez gniew. Karvae wyciągnął ocalałą lewą rękę, by prawdopodobnie udusić nią Kerhesa. Toa uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając Skakdi jeszcze bardziej się zbliżyć. Wtedy przesunął nogę w lewo, stając do przeciwnika bokiem i tym razem, uderzył od dołu. Tym razem Skakdi nie krzyknął, gdy druga ręka została przecięta. Zrobił to chwilę później, z szoku, patrząc na kolejny kikut. Kerhes kopnął go szybko w kolano, a Zeor upadł na ziemię. Toa chciał już definitywnie zakończyć jego życie, gdy Skakdi nagle odwrócił się i użył wzroku. Toa zastygł w miejscu, mogąc tylko obserwować, jak jego ciało pokrywa się grubą warstwą lodu. Dostrzegł, jak zamazany kształt Zeora ucieka kuśtykając. Wiedział, że musi działać szybko, nim zabraknie mu tlenu i umrze, lub spotka go coś gorszego. Pogromca pomógł mu skupić moc i był gotów do uwolnienia się. W tym samym momencie przed jego twarzą pojawiła się siatka pęknięć, a chwilę później jego więzienie rozpadło się z trzaskiem na małe kryształy. Stojący przed nim Suvil opuścił rękę i przekrzywił głowę z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Nie ma za co. - Mogłeś mnie też rozwalić przy okazji... - rzucił Kerhes. Suvil tylko dalej głupkowato się uśmiechał, pomimo ran. - Krwawisz. - Ty też. Kerhes spojrzał po sobie i zmełł przekleństwo. Prowizoryczny bandaż był przesiąknięty krwią, a on nawet tego nie zauważył. Dopiero teraz także dostrzegł zniszczony miecz w ręce Suvila. - Twoja broń... Wojownik wzruszył ramionami. - Karvae? - Uciekł. Bez rąk. Suvil przyłożył dłoń do czoła i westchnął. - A pozostali? W oczach Toa Dźwięku pojawiły się iskierki. - Sam zobacz. Poprowadził go z powrotem do wioski, gdzie leżały ciała. Było wśród nich dziewięciu Matoran i czterech Jeźdźców. Dwóch z nich było zmasakrowanych. - To robota twoich Matoran – wyjaśnił Suvil, wskazując na oba trupy. - Musimy dorwać Karvae – stwierdził sucho Kerhes, bez cienia uśmiechu. – Musimy poznać lokalizację ich bazy, a z martwych niczego nie wyciągniemy. - Nie trzeba było pozwalać mu uciec. Poza tym, są jeszcze inni bandyci… - Spróbuj go namierzyć. Proszę. Suvil westchnął i zamknął oczy. Rozluźnił się i skupił na dźwiękach. Słyszał tylko głosy, musiały należeć do Matoran. Poszukiwał głębszego tembru i pewnie ostrzejszego. Jednym słowem, głosu Skakdi. Nic. Wdech, wydech. Wyciszył odgłosy z wioski i skupił się na dalszych. Tym razem próbował namierzyć cokolwiek niepasującego do schematu. Karvae nie mógł być daleko, Matoranie złapali wszystkie pięć Kikanalo. Nagle, na coś natrafił. Dźwięk nie był bezpośredni. Pochodził z głębi ziemi, z tunelu do kopalni. - Jest w tunelu – stwierdził Suvil. - Dobra, zajdziemy go i... - Toa Dźwięku nie dosłuchał do końca, skupiając szybko moc. Po chwili, przekierował ją do rąk. I grzmotnął pięściami o ziemię. Zadrżało i zawalił się cały odcinek podziemnego tunelu wiodącego do kopalni, wraz z kawałkiem jej samej. - Coś ty... - zaczął wściekły Kerhes, gdy rozległ się wrzask Kikanalo. - Tego też nie słyszałeś? – warknął z wyrzutem Toa Ognia i wzniósł miecz. Wyrzucona z niego kula płomieni rozświetliła nocne niebo. Kikanalo, który wziął się znikąd z krzykiem zrzucił z siebie jeźdźca. Ten szybko wstał i rzucił się do ucieczki. - To jeden z nich! – krzyknął Suvil, rozpoznając czarny pancerz. Kerhes skinął głową i chciał rzucić się za Jeźdźcem, gdy krzyknął z bólu. Rana nie pozwalała mu prowadzić pościgu. - Wracaj do wioski – nakazał Suvil i pobiegł za przybyszem. W ciemności mógł się kierować tylko słuchem. Pole zabójczej trawy zaczynało się kilkadziesiąt bio od wioski, ale i tak istniała szansa, że potknie się o jakiś kamień i rozwali sobie łeb. Zwolnił, słysząc jęki. Wyciągnął otrzymany od Matoranki kamień świetlny i rozjaśnił ciemność. Znajdował się tuż przed granicą zabójczej trawy pochłaniającej wszystko, co znajdzie się między jej źdźbłami. Czarnego Jeźdźca pochłonęła do połowy. - Pomocy! – piskliwym głosem poprosił morderca. Suvil kucnął, przyglądając się czarno-opancerzonej istocie. - Wasza kryjówka. Gadaj. - Co? – Vortixx zapadał się po pierś. - Gdzie. Jest. Wasza. Kryjówka. Gadaj. Inaczej umrzesz. - Na południu, wśród Kwasowych Jezior – trawa zaczęła pochłaniać barki Jeźdźca. - Konkretnie. - Twierdza Stygeberg u podnóża góry Mornd... - Dziękuję, dobranoc – rzucił Suvil, wstał i ruszył w stronę wioski. Rozpaczliwe krzyki Vortixx wyciszył dla własnego spokoju. Kerhes ciężko wkroczył do wioski. Usiadł na pieńku i zaczął oglądać ranę na boku. Zdjął ostrożnie prowizoryczny bandaż i uważnie obejrzał krwotok. Nim wysłany Matoranin przyniósł opatrunek, rozległ się krzyk. Kerhes uniósł głowę. Zszokowany, zobaczył Zeora. W mechanicznym kikucie tkwił kawałek rozbitego Krzyku służący za prowizoryczna broń , a drugie przedramię przyciskał do szyi Ga-Matoranki, zakładniczki. Toa Ognia wstał. - A-a. Kikanalo. Teraz. Inaczej ona zginie. - Nie ujdziesz stąd żywy – stwierdził zimno Kerhes, zataczając krąg. - Kikanalo. Teraz – warknął Karvae. Podobnie jak Kerhes krwawił, nie zostało mu wiele czasu. – Zbliżysz się, a ona zginie... - Przyprowadźcie Rahi – nakazał spokojnie Toa Ognia. Przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mu się mroczki. Potrząsnął głową. Nie miał teraz czasu na słabość. Wziąwszy głębszy oddech, skupił się na swojej mocy. Matoranie dostarczyli Skakdi rumaka. Ten jednak potrząsnął głową i nakazał im wyprowadzić zwierzę za mury wioski, samemu cofając się twarzą do Kerhesa. Toa powoli ruszył za nim. - Ani drgnij, śmieciu – nakazał Zeor, zbliżając ostrze do twarzy przerażonej zakładniczki. Kerhes uśmiechnął się smutno. I wycelował w porywacza miecz. Płomienie eksplodowały na plecach Skakdi, momentalnie obejmując całą tylną część tułowia. W tym samym, rozciągającym się do niemożliwości ułamku chwili Kerhes skoczył, wyciągając rozcapierzoną lewą rękę i chowając miecz w odwróconym chwycie za plecy. W locie pokonywał kolejne bio, a ostrze Zeora naruszało szyję Matoranki. Kerhes wylądował, złapał Karvae za nadgarstek z wbitym odłamkiem miecza i szarpnął. Jednocześnie wyprowadził zamach Pogromcą. Klinga świsnęła tuż nad głową Matoranki i pod kątem przecięła krtań, szczękę i czaszkę Skakdi, który używał Wzroku. Kilka minut później do wioski wrócił Suvil i zobaczył zwłoki ostatniego Czarnego Jeźdźca, Postrachu Kontynentu, Ciemiężyciela Matoran oraz Matoran bandażujących Toa Ognia. - Mam lokalizację – rzucił, przestępując nad ciałem Skakdi. - Świetnie. Bierz Kikanalo i ruszamy. - Teraz? Po nocy? - Musimy dotrzeć na miejsce jak najszybciej. Zapasy uzupełnimy po drodze, może nawiną nam się jakieś rumaki do zmiany. - Wciąż uważam, że to… - Suvil przerwał i skierował głowę ku ciemnościom. – Ktoś nadjeżdża. Kilka, może kilkanaście Kikanalo. Minutę później i inni usłyszeli tętęt kopyt. Niedługo potem nadjechali nieznajomi przybysze. Jeden z nich, wyglądający na dowódcę ciężko opancerzony Matoranin przemówił: - Jestem Brun, wysłano mnie z północy bym udzielił wsparcia Toa Kerhesowi w walce z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami. - To ja jestem Kerhes – wstał dawny Czempion Artakhi. – A to są Jeźdźcy którzy zaatakowali tę wioskę. Mówiąc to, wskazał trupy najeźdźców. Twarz Matoranina się rozjaśniła. - Po drodze dopadliśmy kolejnego, to dzięki niemu trafiliśmy do waszej wioski. Doliczając tych, którzy zginęli w Kerapan Nui do tych, którzy polegli z waszej ręki to będzie ośmiu. Brakuje tylko jednego. - Nie – wtrącił Suvil, a słysząc jego głos Brun poczuł na plecach dreszcz. – Nie brakuje. - Zatem ruszamy. Ku Kwasowym Jeziorom. Wypalić plugawych jeźdźców do korzeni – zakomenderował Kerhes. Toa Dźwięku, marudząc pod nosem, również wsiadł na Kikanalo jednego z Matoran jako pasażer. Zaledwie kilkanaście minut po tym jak zniknęli w ciemnościach do wioski dotarła druga połowa grupy Bruna, która osłaniała dotąd tyły. Wśród okrzyków radości na wieść o śmierci wszystkich Czarnych Jeźdźców rozbrzmiały wściekłe przekleństwa spóźnionego Fergena. Rozdział IV - Kiedy dotrzemy do Kwasowych Jezior? – zapytał Suvil, podając Kerhesowi dzbanek z trunkiem. - Prawdopodobnie w południe. Jeśli wierzchowce wytrzymają. Toa Dźwięku usiadł na krześle obok towarzysza i zaczął wpatrywać się w ciemność, rozświetlaną tylko wiszącymi u stropu werandy kamieniami świetlnymi. - Kiedy powiedziałem ci, że zabiłem Matoran z Końca Drogi, odpowiedziałeś, że wiesz –po chwili przerwał ciszę Suvil. - Bo wiedziałem o tym. - Skąd? - Tropiłem cię. - CO? – Suvil spojrzał na Toa Ognia, zdziwiony. - No, śledziłem cię. Byłem akurat na Stelcie, kiedy załatwiłeś Reinna. - Jego akurat nie zabiłem – mruknął cicho Czempion Artakhi. - Potem wróciłem na Południowy Kontynent, gdzie podczas mojej nieobecności nastąpiły masowe śmierci szefów przestępczego półświatka za wschodnim wybrzeżu. - To nie byłem ja – wtrącił Suvil. - Zajmowałem się swoimi sprawami, aż usłyszałem o masowym zniknięciu mieszkańców jednej z osad. - Koniec Drogi – mruknął Suvil. - Dokładnie. Udałem się na miejsce i obejrzałem twoje „dzieło”. Jakiś czas później usłyszałem twoje imię z ust pewnej Matoranki, Kuri. - Znasz ją? - Tak. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzam ją w wiosce. - Gdybyś mnie w końcu znalazł... zabiłbyś mnie? Kerhes milczał, wpatrując się w ciemność. Potem wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem. A zresztą i tak twój ślad się urwał. Suvil wpatrywał się pusto w dno również pustego dzbanka. - Gdy załatwimy sprawy w siedzibie Jeźdźców, będziesz mnie szkolił? - Myślałem, że potem odejdziesz na kolejną misję. - Nie wiem. Chyba zrobię sobie urlop na jakiś czas. Zwłaszcza, że ty z powrotem mnie zastąpisz – Suvil uśmiechnął się paskudnie i spojrzał na Kerhesa. Toa Ognia w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się równie szyderczo. – Nie masz zamiaru wracać, prawda? - Ani trochę. - Nie dziwi mnie to. Czyli Artakha będzie musiał znaleźć trzeciego czempiona? - Technicznie rzecz biorąc, czwartego. - Co takiego? – Suvil zmarszczył brwi. Kerhes westchnął. - Ty jesteś trzecim. Ja byłem drugim. - A kto był pierwszym? - Vastatorus. Opuścił Artakhę najszybciej i zaczął służyć Makuta. Siał terror na morzach, stał się piratem. Wraz z załogą plądrował inne statki, napadał na wioski, porywał ludzi. - Mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym… - Po kilku latach od swojego przebudzenia otrzymałem misję; miałem go wytropić i zabić. Było to trudne, dlatego skorzystałem z pomocy pewnego Thouda. Razem szliśmy po jego śladach, zawiązaliśmy nawet sojusz z Shararem Bezlitosnym, jednym z potężniejszych piratów. - Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. - Teraz nazywają go Shararem Sprawiedliwym, bo przywrócił morzom i oceanom porządek, zaprowadził sprawiedliwość. I skazał na śmierć większość załogi Vastatorusa. - Czyli w końcu go dopadliście. - Na Xii, a raczej obok niej. W pewnym nielegalnym laboratorium. Kerhes zauważył, że Suvil patrzy na niego zszokowany. Toa Ognia wzruszył ramionami. - To długa historia. W każdym razie, zmierzyłem się z nim w podziemnych tunelach i pokonałem go. Ale nie zdobyłem się na to, by go zabić. Upokorzyłem go przed własnymi ludźmi, chyba już wtedy jego autorytet osłabł; a on klęczał przede mną i błagał o litość. Oszczędziłem go, licząc że się wykrwawi. Ale on przeżył. Przez lata siedział cicho, aż niedawno dowiedziałem się, że powrócił, mszcząc się na wszystkich, którzy stali za jego klęską. Wrócił silniejszy, bardziej zdeterminowany, jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny. Zdobył nowy okręt, odzyskał swoją broń i znalazł nową załogę. - Mam go zabić? – zapytał rzeczowo Suvil. - Nie dasz mu rady sam. - Mam ci pomóc go zabić? Kerhes spojrzał mu w oczy. - Tak. Gdy ostatecznie uporamy się z Jeźdźcami i wyleczymy rany, ruszamy na łowy. A jeśli coś mi się stanie... - Czemu tak mówisz? W twierdzy prawdopodobnie nikogo nie ma. – przerwał mu Suvil. - ...jeśli coś mi się stanie, to przykro mi, ale zadanie spadnie na twoje barki. I jeszcze to – Kerhes sięgnął do pasa i wyjął niewielki zawiniątko, po czym podał je Toa Dźwięku. Ten odwinął je i jego oczom ukazał się biały świecący Kamień Toa. - Dla kogo to? - Dla Kuri. Suvil aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Ta mała wredna Matoranka dostaje Kamień Toa? - Dostałaby go już wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że pozwoliłem jej się jeszcze nacieszyć spokojnym życiem. Kiedy stanie się Toa, wszystko się zmieni. - Artakha będzie ją szkolił? I skąd masz ten kamień? - Artakha raczej się w to nie wmiesza. Zakon Mata Nui chce ją mieć w swoich szeregach - to oni przekazali mi Kamień Toa. Kilkanaście lat temu. – Kerhes uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. - A więc, zrobisz to dla mnie? - Skoro opuszczam Artakhę, chyba będę miał trochę wolnego czasu. Mogę go poświęcić na to, by nie pozwolić ci dać się zabić. – oznajmił Toa Dźwięku po chwili, z uśmiechem. *** Suvil zeskoczył z Kikanalo chwilę później niż Kerhes. Przed dwójką Toa i oddziałem Matoranów wznosiła się twierdza, zdająca się wtapiać w górę, na której zboczu się znajdowała. - To tu wszystko się zakończy – powiedział po chwili Toa Ognia i podszedł do drewnianych wrót. - I co chcesz teraz zrobić? Zapukać? – mruknął Toa Dźwięku, wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa na murach zamczyska. Kerhes zapukał kilka razy i odsunął się. Coś szczęknęło – wszyscy chwycili za broń. Chwilę później w dużych wrotach otworzyła się mała furtka i wyszedł z niej Le-Matoranin. Spojrzał na przybyszów i w końcu zwrócił się do obu Toa. - Który z was to Kerhes? - Ja – powiedział ostrożnie Toa Ognia, wpatrując się w Matoranina. – A ty kim do Karzahni jesteś? - Czarni Jeźdźcy chyba obniżyli wymagania przy rekrutacji . Teraz nawet nie trzeba być czarnym – zauważył zupełnie niepotrzebnie Suvil. - Jestem Niro, przysłał mnie Turaga Gohor. Miałem zinfiltrować bazę Jeźdźców i w razie waszego przybycia przeprowadzić jakaś dywersję. Ale tu nikogo nie ma… Nagle, rozległy się ryki i dziwne odgłosy. Zza murów wyskoczyło kilka stworów, zbyt szybkich, by można było się im dokładnie przyjrzeć. Kilka innych zeskoczyło z wież, niektóre już potem nie wstały. Jeszcze inne dosłownie przebiły się przez grubą drewnianą bramę. Matoranie przyjęli formację obronną, lecz na próżno. Stwory nie były nimi zainteresowane. Zamiast tego, zaczęły uciekać. Kilku z ludzi Bruna pognało za nimi, lecz dziwne potwory były zbyt szybkie. Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli szemrać i jeszcze uważniej obserwować teren. Wszyscy, oprócz sparaliżowanego strachem Suvila. - Widziałeś kiedyś coś podobnego? – zapytał go Kerhes, podchodząc do jednego z bardziej pechowych stworzeń, które połamało wszystkie kości przy upadku. - T-tak. W Końcu Drogi. Kerhes oderwał się od oględzin i spojrzał na Toa Dźwięku. - Skakdi na zlecenie Makuta mutowali mieszkających w wiosce Matoran. Miałem się z nimi uporać, ale za długo zwlekałem i prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy zmienili się w potwory. A ja ich potem zabiłem. Spójrz na ich kończyny. Są wykrzywione i powykręcane zmianami, ale wciąż widać w nich matorańskie kształty. Przynajmniej w niektórych, pewnie tych „świeższych”. Mówiłeś, że byłeś w Końcu Drogi, więc dokładnie im się przyjrzyj. Na pewno zauważysz podobieństwo. Kerhes smutno skinął głową. Suvil miał rację; stwory rzeczywiście były kiedyś Matoranami. Dawało się poznać rękę tej samej istoty, która odpowiadała za operację w górskiej miejscowości. - Twierdziłeś, że nikogo tu nie ma – Brun, lider Matorańskiej kawalerii, zwrócił się do inwigilatora-Niro z wyrzutem. - On miał rację... - rozległ się słaby głos. Z korytarza zamku wyłonił się Ko-Matoranin, kulejąc. Na jego ciele nie widać było jednak poważniejszych ran, a tylko zadrapania. - Kolejny dywersant? – spytał Suvil, podchodząc do osłabionego nieznajomego. Ten podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, po czym otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Szybko jednak się opanował i jęknął z bólu. - Skąd go znasz? – zapytał Kerhes, kucając przy Ko-Matoraninie i uważnie się w niego wpatrując. – Gdzie jest reszta Jeźdźców? Co to był za stworzenia? I przede wszystkim, kim TY do Karzahni jesteś? Matoranin klapnął ciężko na ziemię i zaczął odpowiadać na pytania, w odwrotnej kolejności: - Jestem Terneitex, byłem sługą Czarnych Jeźdźców. Te stwory… to byli Matoranie porwani przez Karvae i jego towarzyszy – słysząc te słowa, kilku Matoran cicho jęknęło, wiedząc że nie uratują już swoich przyjaciół – W zamku nie ma więcej Jeźdźców, wszyscy wyruszyli zaatakować albo Kerapan Nui albo Toa Kerhesa. A tego srebrnego widziałem na Stelcie, jak skłaniał mieszkańców Kenn do buntu przeciw Reanowi i jego gwardii... - Jak te potwory się uwolniły? - Nie wiem, zauważyłem wasze przybycie i poszedłem otworzyć bramę, ale ktoś mnie ubiegł – Terneitex skinął głową w kierunku Niro. – a na potwory natknąłem się w korytarzu. Zaatakowały mnie. Musiały wydostać się z cel. - Co o tym myślisz? – Kerhes zwrócił się do Suvila. - Wygląda na to, że to koniec Czarnych Jeźdźców. Ale tamte potwory stanowią niebezpieczeństwo... - W podziemiach zamku trzymane są wszystkie dobra zrabowane z Kontynentu – dodał Terneitex. – Ktoś będzie się nimi musiał zająć. ''- Oczywiście, że to koniec Jeźdźców, głupi Toa. A potwory uwolniłem by czymś was zająć. Ale ciebie, mój drogi, się tutaj nie spodziewałem. Nigdy w życiu.'' – dodał w myślach Matoranin, wpatrując się w Suvila. *** Kilka dni później Kerhes uśmiechnął się, widząc znajomą palisadę. Gdy rozniosła się wieść o końcu Jeźdźców, do fortecy już tego samego dnia ściągnęło wielu Matoran i Toa wysłanych z różnych wiosek, na których to barki Toa Ognia i jego towarzysz mogli zrzucić zadania rozdzielenia kosztowności znalezionych w podziemiach praktycznie pustego zamku, po czym odjechać zanim ktokolwiek by im w tym przeszkodził. Dziwny Ko-Matoranin zdecydował się zostać na miejscu, tak jak ludzie Bruna i Niro. - Co zrobimy teraz? – zapytał Suvil. - Przekażemy im dobre wiadomości. Poinformowaliśmy tych, którzy przybyli do twierdzy o niebezpiecznych potworach, mogących grasować w ich okolicy, ale pewnie i tak będziemy musieli wrócić i je wyłapać. Ale najpierw będziemy musieli wręczyć Kuri Kamień Toa. I zlikwidować Vastatorusa. - Po spotkaniu z Kuri, walka z potworami i Vastatorusem będzie już przyjemnością. Kerhes uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie powiedział. Toa Dźwięku, jadący nieco za swoim towarzyszem, nie mógł tego dostrzec. - Jeśli będziesz chciał, będę mógł cię dalej szkolić. Tym razem to Suvil się rozpromienił. Trening u Artakhi dość dobrze przygotował go na spotkanie ze światem, a podczas kolejnych misji Toa Dźwięku jeszcze bardziej rozwijał swoje umiejętności. Jednak z kolejnym rokiem było coraz trudniej, a czasami chyba tylko cudem udawało mu się wyrwać ze szponów śmierci. Chociażby Jaszczur, najemnik na usługach Bractwa Makuta, najęty do wytropienia i uśmiercenia Miecza w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha, brużdżącego w interesach BoM. Tak właśnie siebie nazywał. Kiedy jeszcze wierzył, że to co robi ma sens. Ale tak, jak z kolejnym rokiem było coraz trudniej, przeciwników tylko przybywało, zło coraz bardziej się panoszyło, a granice się zacierały, Suvil coraz bardziej zaczynał się zastanawiać nad swoim życiem. Spotkanie z Kerhesem było iskrą, która wznieciła pożar. Jeśli Toa Dźwięku chciał coś zmienić, teraz miał okazję. - Aha, jeszcze jedno. Jeśli chcesz ze mną pracować, musisz zmienić swój „pseudonim” – odezwał się Kerhes. - Toa Szeptu? - Nie, to drugie. - Wybraniec Przeznaczenia? - Że co? Nazywasz się wybrańcem przeznaczenia? Naprawdę będziesz musiał zmienić swoje pseudonimy... - Czempion Artakhi? - Czempionem to ty już nie jesteś. I lepiej nie wzywać imienia Artakhi zbyt często. W końcu to „tajemnica”. - Miecz w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha? Wymierzony w Jego Wrogów? - O, dokładnie. Nie wiesz jak to brzmi? Suvil nic nie odpowiedział. Doskonale wiedział jak to brzmi. Tymczasem dotarli do nadal zniszczonych bram wioski. Matoranie, gdy tylko zauważyli ich przybycie, natychmiast porzucili swoje zajęcia, wezwali pozostałych i otoczyli przybyszów szczelnym kołem. - Czarni Jeźdźcy zostali zniszczeni! – krzyknął Kerhes, unosząc do góry zaciśniętą pięść w geście triumfu. Następnie obaj Toa zeskoczyli z Kikanalo. Matoranie tymczasem zaczęli wiwatować, zarówno mieszkańcy osady, jak i inni, spóźnieni towarzysze Bruna. Co ciekawe, w tłumie świętujących znaleźli się również przedstawiciele innych ras, a w różnych miejscach osady znajdowały się skrzynie z towarami z Kerapan Nui. Suvil nie zobaczył Vhanita podnoszącego karabin. A gdy to zrobił, było już za późno. Kerhes jednak już odpychał Toa Dźwięku z linii strzału. Wystrzały przeszyły powietrze. Matoranie i inni zaczęli krzyczeć. Toa Ognia też krzyknął, z bólu. Suvil i Kerhes wylądowali na ziemi, za jedną ze skrzyń. Matoranie rzucili się do ucieczki. - Ma cela, bydlak – wyjęczał Toa Ognia, oglądając ranę. - A jego pociski mają duże... och... przebicie. Suvil z przerażeniem patrzył, jak jego towarzysz osuwa się na ziemię. Szybkie oględziny ujawniły, że kule musiały przebić płuco, tętnicę i jakby tego było mało, uderzyć w kręgosłup. Toa Dźwięku spanikował, obserwując jak z jego przyjaciela uchodzi życie. - Załatw go. Mój miecz. Ja poczekam. Mam czas – każde słowo wypowiadane przez Kerhesa wiązało się z ogromnym bólem. Suvil zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości i zgodnie z poleceniem wyciągnął z pochwy na plecach towarzysza Pogromcę; gdy jego dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści broni, natychmiastowo poczuł mrowienie. Toa Ognia ponownie krzyknął z bólu. - Wyłaź, Suvil! – krzyczał Fergen, okrążając skrzynie. – Długo czekałem na ten moment, bardzo długo! Vhanit miał nadzieję, że Jain zajmie się tym, by Matoranie nie wpakowali mu wideł w plecy, czy coś w tym stylu, nim on zabije Srebrną Maskę. Fergen okrążył już zapakowane towary, ale natknął się tylko na wykrwawiającego się Toa Ognia. Obrócił się i wypluł serię pocisków prawie na oślep. I trafił. Pędzący na niego Suvil zwolnił, zginając się w pół. Upadł na kolana, ale zaraz się podniósł. Vhanit musiał przeładować karabin, tym razem magazynkiem z kulami rozpadającymi się po trafieniu w cel. Suvil z wściekłym krzykiem zdołał doskoczyć do przeciwnika, gdy pierwszy pocisk trafił go w lewy bok i rozdzielił się na ostre kawałki, które ominęły ważniejsze organy. Szybkie cięcie miecza wyrzuciło karabin z rąk byłego Mrocznego Łowcy, który już zdołał wyciągnąć topór. Bronie zderzyły się, raz i drugi. Vhanit trzymał oręż w jednej ręce, zadając kolejne ciosy i zmuszając przeciwnika do parowania. - Nareszcie stajemy oko w oko, Toa. Pora to zakończyć – powiedział, czując adrenalinę pompowaną w jego żyły. - Zgadzam się – odparł zimno Suvil. Toa Dźwięku zadał cios oburącz z góry, ale Fergen złapał go na nadgarstek, spowalniając atak. Jednocześnie sam uderzył na odlew w brzuch, głęboko, po czym zanurkował pod ramieniem Suvila i uderzył toporem z góry, w plecy Czempiona Artakhi. Ten, spodziewając się tego, wykonał przewrót w przód, ale zbyt wolno, by oręż Vhanita nie pozostawił na jego łopatce rany. Cios był tak silny, że Suvil omal nie wypuścił miecza z ręki. Zdołał się obrócić i odbić płaski atak z prawej, po czym wykonał pchnięcie i Pogromca przebił lewy bark eks-DH. Potężny kopniak rzucił Vhanita na ziemię, przy okazji uwalniając miecz Toa Dźwięku. Wojownik chciał uderzyć ponownie, ale leżący Fergen kopnął go w kolano. Suvil upadł, a Vhanit wykonał zamach i uderzył go obuchową częścią topora w głowę, zrzucając z siebie. Obaj wstali jednocześnie; Toa Dźwięku zauważył, że rana na barku jego przeciwnika zagoiła się. Fergen, widząc strach w jego oczach, uśmiechnął się paskudnie i rzucił do ataku, trzymając uniesiony w górze topór oburącz. Suvil z łatwością odskoczył i ciął szeroko przez jego brzuch. Vhanit zachwiał się, ale już się obracał, by sparować kolejny cios Toa Dźwięku, tym razem trzymając broń w prawej ręce. Lewą natomiast wyprowadził potężny lewy sierpowy. Teraz to Suvil się zachwiał i upadł, amortyzując się lewą ręką. Prawą, trzymającą miecz, musiał odbić kolejny cios topora, który tylko prześlizgnął się po protostalowej klindze. Fergen uderzył lewą nogą w nadgarstek Suvila, przyszpilając go do ziemi. Prawe kolano wbił mu w pierś i chwyciwszy topór bliżej ostrza, wzniósł go do ciosu. Czempion Artakhi chwycił za rękojeść oręża Vhanita w ostatniej chwili, a stal zatrzymała się pół palca od jego Kanohi. Wściekły Fergen wyprowadził kolejny sierpowy lewą ręką, wprost w skroń leżącego przeciwnika, ogłuszając go. Wyrwał trzymany przez Suvila topór i szybkim uderzeniem zrzucił z twarzy Toa srebrną maskę, przy okazji zostawiając na jego twarzy drobną ranę. Uderzył lewym prostym między oczy przeciwnika i ponownie uniósł broń w górę. Tym razem Czempion Artakhi przyjął uderzenie na dłoń, a topór ugrzązł w ciele. Vhanit puścił więc broń i zaczął okładać leżącego przeciwnika po twarzy. Suvil wiedział, że jego sytuacja była rozpaczliwa. Skupił całą swoją wolę na wciąż trzymanym przez niego Pogromcy, który według Kerhesa, wspomagał siły witalne i moce użytkownika. A potem krzyknął z całych sił. Fergen złapał się za głowę, wyczuwając pęknięte bębenki. Również krzyknął, skupiając się na swoich regenerujących zdolnościach. Choć trochę ograniczył uszkodzenia ciała, a potem grzmotnął pięścią w podbródek Toa Dźwięku, przerywając jego wrzask. Suvil zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści jeszcze mocniej. I krzyknął ponownie, wprost w twarz Fergena. Fala dźwiękowa zrzuciła byłego DH z Toa Dźwięku i posłała na kilka bio w tył. Czempion Artakhi powoli wstał, wyciągając topór wciąż tkwiący w swojej dłoni. Fergen ciężko oddychał, leżąc na ziemi. Po chwili on również wstał i zmierzył przeciwnika wzrokiem. Na jego oczach, Toa Dźwięku upadł na kolano, podpierając się wbitym w ziemię mieczem. Vhanit uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Suvil również ciężko oddychał. Ten DH już prawie go miał. Toa Dźwięku powoli, spokojnie, ruszył ku przeciwnikowi. Ten tymczasem zaczął biec w jego stronę. Suvil zatrzymał się i chwycił Pogromcę w obie ręce, pokonując ból lewej dłoni. Fergen prześlizgnął się po ziemi, obok nóg przeciwnika i po chwili wstał za jego plecami. Suvil, gdy Vhanit go mijał, zdołał zostawić na jego piersi pamiątkę po mieczu Kerhesa, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Toa obrócił się i sparował atak Fergena, po czym kopnął go w brzuch, zmuszając do odsunięcia się. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano i szeroko ciął go przez pierś, omijając uniesiony topór. Wstał i ruszył do dalszej ofensywy, ale eks-DH skoczył do niego, obracając się w powietrzu i wbijając broń w plecy Suvila. Następnie złapał Toa za bark, wyszarpnął topór, i ponownie wbił go w prawy obojczyk przeciwnika. Eks-Czempion Artakhi zmienił ułożenie rąk na rękojeści Pogromcy i z całej siły wbił go w tułów oponenta. Fergen odepchnął go, wyrywając swój topór i zrobił krok do tyłu z raną na piersi. Vhanit jednak szybko przeszedł do kontrataku, ale jego broń odbiła się od miecza stojącego do niego tyłem przygotowanego na atak Suvila. Toa Dźwięku obrócił się, akurat by sparować kolejny atak. Zaczęli wymieniać ciosy, a raczej Fergen je zadawał, podczas gdy Suvil cofał się, blokując je. Bez swojej Kanohi był coraz słabszy, wkrótce straciłby przytomność. Spojrzał w kierunku leżącej kilka bio od niego maski. Fergen podążył za jego wzrokiem i roześmiał się, po czym rzucił się do ataku. Najpierw z wyskoku, prostując nogę, kopnął go w głowę, potem topór przeciął powietrze na wysokości szyi Suvila – Toa Dźwięku zdołał się schylić przed atakiem – a ułamek sekundy później druga noga Vhanita trafiła w twarz Czempiona Artakhi, posyłając go na ziemię. Eks-DH wzniósł topór do ciosu, ale broń została zatrzymana przez Pogromcę. Suvil jęknął z wysiłku, przyzywając moc i zacisnął obie dłonie na rękojeści, aż do bólu. Miecz zaczął drgać od zbierającej się w nim mocy dźwięku. Wibrował coraz mocniej, aż w końcu Suvil uwolnił jego moc. Z całej siły odepchnął w bok siłującego się z nim Fergena i zerwał się na nogi, po czym zamachnął się płazem broni. Tym razem to Vhanit odleciał na kilka bio, z połamanymi przez silną falę dźwiękową kośćmi. Suvil tymczasem zdołał podbiec do Calix i założyć ją na twarz, po czym ponownie upadł na kolano, ciężko oddychając. Znowu było blisko. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył stojących w oddali Matoran i jakiegoś dziwnego stwora. Wszystkie spojrzenia były utkwione w nim. Fergen już wstał. Nie rozumiał, czemu Srebrna Maska teraz się na niego nie rzuci, zamiast gapić się na tych wieśniaków. Toa Dźwięku wciągnął głęboko powietrze, powstając. Zawiódł już wystarczająco dużo osób. Zawiódł Matoran z Końca Drogi. Tych tutaj nie zawiedzie. Nie wolno mu. Wyprostował się, zdeterminowany. I poczuł, jak przez jego żyły przepływa zimny gniew. Suvil ruszył biegiem na Vhanita, gotów się na niego rzucić. Jednak to Fergen odskoczył, a lądując na ziemi chwycił swój karabin. Zaskakująco szybko zmienił magazynek i puścił w kierunku przeciwnika serię. Tym razem Toa Dźwięku się nie spóźnił i przeskoczył nad ołowianymi pociskami. Jednakże Vhanit przewidział to i błyskawicznie uniósł lufę karabinu wyżej. Suvil już prawie wylądował przy oponencie, gdy druga serie przebiła jego ciało. Rozpędzone pociski dosłownie zatrzymały go w powietrzu, dając Fergenowi czas na odsunięcie się. Gdy Suvil już wylądował, łapiąc się w miejscu, gdzie pociski przebiły zbroję, Vhanit uderzył go w szyję bagnetem i kopnięciem odrzucił. Ostrze na całe szczęście nie naruszyło tętnicy i Toa Dźwięku szybko wstał, po czym celnym strumieniem dźwięku wybił z rąk przeciwnika miotacz. Fergen cofnął się o krok i zablokował toporem cios miecza. Obaj wojownicy chwycili broń oburącz i zaczęli się siłować. - Obiecuję ci, że skończysz jak ten drugi Toa – powiedział Fergen. Na twarzy Suvila zamalował się gniew. - Lepsi od ciebie próbowali. - Pff. Spójrz na siebie. Już w tej chwili możesz umrzeć od ran. Spójrz na mnie. I na siebie – Fergen uśmiechnął się paskudnie i zrezygnował ze zwarcia, cofając się. Suvil ponownie spojrzał na Matoran i poczuł siłę. Dzięki nim i Kerhesowi jego życie nareszcie miało jakieś cele. Po pierwsze, pokonać Fergena. Toa Dźwięku ruszył powoli na przeciwnika, zataczając krąg. Fergen czekał na niego, z trzymanym oburącz toporem. Sparował jego cios z góry, ale wtedy Suvil użył maski. Uniknął szybkiego ataku Vhanita i zawirował, znajdując się za jego plecami. Ciął wąsko, ograną taktyką w kolano. Fergen nie zdążył nic zrobić i upadł na kolano. Suvil dalej wirował i Pogromca opadł na prawo od głowy Mrocznego Łowcy, pozbawiając go rogu. Tym razem Vhanit krzyknął, próbując wstać . Toa Dźwięków podciął go kopnięciem w goleń i przystawił protostalowy miecz do jego szyi. Fergen blokował jeszcze toporem, próbując odsunąć klingę z Artakhi. Suvil szybko cofnął miecz, topór poleciał do przodu, a szybkie cięcie uderzyło w szyję Fergena. Vhanit upadł na ziemię, łapiąc się oburącz w miejscu zranienia. Zamknął oczy i z całych sił próbował pobudzić swoje zdolności regeneracyjne. Nigdy jeszcze nie uleczył przeciętej tętnicy. Panika narastała z każdą chwilą. Suvil tymczasem wzniósł miecz do ostatecznego ciosu. I wtedy przypomniał sobie wszystko, co Kerhes mówił o zabijaniu. Przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Kuri, robiącej mu wyrzuty. Przypomniał sobie potwory, z którymi walczył. Sam również zmieniał się w potwora, a może nawet już nim był. Miecz uderzył obok głowy zwijającego się w spazmach Vhanita, pozbawiając go drugiego rogu. Suvil pochylił się nad przeciwnikiem, który otworzył oczy. Toa Dźwięku zobaczył w nich strach, po raz pierwszy w tej walce. Fergen również spojrzał mu w oczy i zobaczył w nich pustkę. - Jeśli jeszcze raz cię tu zobaczę, albo jeśli chociaż usłyszę, że jakiś Vhanit naprzykrza się Matoranom, to znajdę cię i rozwlekę twoje wnętrzności po Kontynencie. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje zdolności regeneracyjne, trochę mi to zajmie, ale to ciebie będzie jeszcze bardziej bolało. Możesz sobie dalej na mnie polować, jeśli chcesz. Załatwię cię tak jak teraz, i tak jak w Końcu Drogi. Chcę zmienić swoje życie, ale jeśli nie zostawisz mi wyboru, to cię zabiję. A teraz wynoś się stąd, śmieciu. - Popełniasz błąd - rozległo się za plecami Suvila. Toa odwrócił się i zobaczył towarzysza Vhanita. - Ciebie też mam pokonać? - zapytał Toa Dźwięków. - Nie. Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? - zapytał pół-Matoranin pół-bestia. - Nie pamiętasz Turagi? - Jakiego Turagi? - Suvil zmarszczył brwi. Czuł się coraz gorzej, chciał opatrzyć rany i ruszyć do Kuri. Mutant westchnął. - Masz u nas dług, przyjęliśmy cię pod swój dach. - powiedział Mroczny Łowca, odwracając się. - Spłać go, zabijając Vastariusa. - Zaczekaj! - krzyknął Suvil, ale mutant zmienił się w coś przypominające Muakę, ryknął i popędził przed siebie. Toa Dźwięków wrócił do umierającego Kerhesa. - Co tak długo? - zapytał z trudem Toa Ognia, otwierając oczy. - Nieważne. Nie zabiłem go. Kerhes uśmiechnął się, pomimo bólu. - Pamiętaj o Kuri. I o Vastatorusie, ja już nie będę mógł ci pomóc. Jego dawne imię brzmiało Vastarius, możesz je przywołać, by go zdenerwować. Ale uważaj, jest niebezpieczny. Suvil przełknął ślinę, obserwując śmierć przyjaciela. - Cieszę się, że cię poznałem. Dziękuję za wszystko. - Ja również cieszę się, że poznałem ciebie, Toa Szeptu. Ale popracuj nad pseudonimami, bo Miecz w ręku brzmi o-- - Toa Ognia nie zdołał dokończyć. I tak sporo wysiłku musiało go kosztować czekanie, aż Suvil skończy walkę. Kerhes nawet po śmierci zachował swój uśmieszek. Toa Dźwięku również uśmiechnął się smutno, choć czuł jakby stracił kogoś bardzo bliskiego. Swojego jedynego przyjaciela. ***’ Kilka dni później, w drodze do wioski Kuri W końcu stało się. Suvil spadł z Kikanalo, wyczerpany. Przeklinał swoją głupotę i niecierpliwość; trzeba było najpierw wyleczyć rany, a nie gnać na łeb na szyję z tymczasowymi opatrunkami. ''- Zginąć w taki sposób? To zbyt głupie, nawet jak na mnie'' - pomyślał, zamykając oczy. Żałował, że zawiódł. Chwilę później stracił przytomność. Gdy się ocknął, wciąż leżał na ziemi. Miał jednak mnóstwo sił. Wstał i rozejrzał się, opatrunki zniknęły a kilkadziesiąt bio przed nim malowały się znajome mury osady. Toa zrobił kilka kroków, nie czując żadnego bólu - był wyleczony. Było tylko jedno rozwiązanie. - Dziękuję. Nie mogłeś leczyć mnie za każdym razem gdy byłem bliski śmierci? - Nie - odparł głos w jego głowie. - A ty nie mogłeś wykonać zadanie poprawnie? - To nie moja wina, że Kerhes nie żyje. Ojcze - Suvil usiadł na ziemi, zapowiadała się długa rozmowa. Jednak nastała cisza. Głos Artakhi zamilkł. Toa chciał już wstawać, gdy wreszcie usłyszał: - Powinieneś znać prawdę. Zresztą, po śmierci Kerhesa, to nie ma już znaczenia. Nie jestem twoim ojcem. Tym razem to Suvil zamilkł, zaskoczony. - Co to ma znaczyć? - powiedział w końcu, zaniepokojony. - Nie stworzyłem cię. Tylko wytrenowałem. - Co!? - Suvil poderwał się na równe nogi i spojrzał w niebo, jakby szukając tam Artakhi. - Kilka miesięcy po Wielkim Kataklizmie na moją wyspę trafił Kanister Toa. Był w nim nieprzytomny Toa Dźwięku ze zużytym Kamieniem Toa. Byłeś praktycznie umierający, ale udało mi się cię wyleczyć. Suvil poczuł, jak wali się cały jego świat. To było… nie do pomyślenia. - Ale... Dlaczego nie pamiętam nic sprzed przebudzenia? - Po części amnezja, po części skutek mojego leczenia. Resztę wspomnień sam usunąłem, pozostawiając tylko imię. Imię. Suvil wybrał je sobie, nim opuścił Artakhę - jednak ono tkwiło gdzieś w jego podświadomości. - Czemu grzebałeś mi w pamięci? - zapytał, wściekły. - Najpierw chciałem przywrócić ci wspomnienia, ale potem uznałem, że przyda mi się puste naczynie, które sam ukształtuję. Z którego zrobię... -... zabójcę. Vastatorus cię zdradził, Kerhes cię opuścił, widząc co spotkało Vastatorusa. Potrzebowałeś kolejnego asasyna, ale teraz Kerhes nie żyje, a ja odchodzę. - Odchodzisz? Po tym wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem? - w głosie Artakhi nie było ani śladu zaskoczenia. - Co zrobiłeś!? Usunąłeś mi pamięć i zrobiłeś ze mnie mordercę! A potem zmieniłeś mnie w potwora. - Uratowałem ci życie. Nauczyłem cię jak władać mocą i bronią. A w potwora zmieniłeś się sam. Kto ci kazał chlać w karczmie w Końcu Drogi? Kto ci kazał uciekać przed Mrocznymi Łowcami? - Nie wiedziałem, że ścigają mnie Łowcy. A nawet gdybym ich zabił, to ich lider rozkazałby zabić mnie. - I tak mieli cię zabić, idioto. Sam ich do tego wynająłem, żeby cię sprawdzić. - NASŁAŁEŚ NA MNIE MORDERCÓW?! - Suvil zacisnął pięści z wściekłości. - A potem poinformowałem Fergena, gdzie się znajdujesz. Toa Dźwięku ponownie zaniemówił. - A potem Fergen zabił Kerhesa. Masz na rękach krew własnego syna. A może jego też okłamywałeś latami? Artakha milczał. Suvil wręcz przeciwnie: - To ty jesteś potworem. Wyrzekam cię ciebie. Nie chcę więcej zadań, więcej śmierci, nie chcę więcej był Mieczem w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha ani Toa Szeptu. Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. - Dam ci ostatnie ostrzeżenie - po chwili odpowiedział ciężko głos w głowie Toa Dźwięku. - W tej wiosce możesz znaleźć swoją śmierć, ale tym razem ci nie pomogę, już nigdy ci nie pomogę. Rób co chcesz, daj się komuś zabić lub szukaj swojej wioski. Odbieram ci tytuł mego Czempiona. Żegnaj, Toa... Suvil. W głowie wojownika zapanowała kompletna pustka. Nadal nie chciał uwierzyć, że całe jego życie było zwykłym kłamstwem. Wszystkie misje, wszystkie zabójstwa - wszystko nadaremnie. Suvil spojrzał w kierunku wioski i zamarł, widząc unoszący się nad palisadą dym. Opanował się po chwili i ruszył biegiem ku płonącej osadzie. Epilogi Gdzieś na Południowym Kontynencie, nieznany czas później Daeryl bezszelestnie zbliżył się do ogniska, z łukiem w pogotowiu. Siedzący tyłem do niego Toa Ognia nie miał prawa go dostrzec. - Nie skradaj się jak złodziej, tylko siadaj. Jedzenia wystarczy dla obu, ognia zresztą też - powiedział siedzący, nie odwracając głowy. Daeryl przez chwilę zastanawiał się, zaskoczony. Jedną z myśli było posłać nieznajomemu strzałę w plecy, jednak to byłaby chyba przesada. Toa Roślinności powoli obszedł ognisko i siadł naprzeciwko Toa Ognia. - Jakim cudem mnie usłyszałeś? - zapytał w końcu. Nieznajomy siedział pochylony i wpatrywał się w płomienie. Pewnie jakiś psychol. Obok niego leżała jakaś włócznia, Daeryl nie widział dokładnie. - Nie usłyszałem, miałem wizję - wyjaśnił poważnie. - Moja maska może zesłać mi widzenia praktycznie w każdej chwili. - To czemu jej nie zdejmiesz? - wypalił wreszcie - To nie takie proste. Przekleństwo tej Kanohi mogłoby się za mną ciągnąć dalej. ''- Zdecydowanie jakiś psychol'' - zawyrokował Daeryl. - Co tu robisz? Toa Ognia westchnął. - Szukam zabójcy mojego Turagi. I czekam na ciebie od kilku dni. - Skąd wie-- a, maska. - Daeryl przewrócił oczami. - Wiesz co, ja też szukam zabójcy mojego Turagi. Zabrał jego głowę i odszedł. Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia rozmowy nieznajomy wojownik podniósł wzrok i bacznie spojrzał Toa Roślinności w oczy. - Nosił czarny płaszcz. - I czarną maskę. To co, może poszukamy go razem? - Niechętnie działam z innymi Toa. W ogóle niechętnie działam z kimkolwiek. Ale tym razem będziemy musieli, razem z innymi… - Jakimi innymi? - Daeryl spojrzał pytająco na towarzysza, ale ten nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego odrzekł: - Dobrze będzie, jak poznamy swoje imiona. Jestem Raveris. - A ja Daeryl. I mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś takim psychopatą, na jakiego wyglądasz. *** Okolice Kwasowych Jezior, niedaleko twierdzy Czarnych Jeźdźców, kilkanaście dni po starciu w wiosce Fergen skulił się w jaskini, przerażony. Była noc, chłód wdzierał się przez wejście do jego groty, paraliżując Vhanita. Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Jego zdolności regeneracyjne zawiodły. Wciąż był osłabiony po ranach zadanych mu przez Toa Dźwięku. Nie wiedział, co się z nim stało, pustka w jego oczach zaskoczyła i przestraszyła Fergena. Nie wiedział także, co się stało z nim samym. Powinien być bezwzględny, pozbawiony uczuć, pewny siebie. Jednak teraz siedział w ciemnej dziurze w okolicach Kwasowych Jezior, wciąż słysząc w głowie groźbę Toa. Uciekł przed nim jak tchórz, podkuliwszy ogon. Przemykał się przez lasy i pustkowia, unikając każdej istoty żywej. Stracił swój honor, swoje rogi i swoją szansę na odzyskanie pozycji. Był bezwartościowym śmieciem. Gdy nastał świt, wyczołgał się z jaskini. Musiał zdobyć jakieś pożywienie, by zdobyć wystarczającą ilość energii na przetrwanie. Drżąc, wstał i spojrzał na wschodzące słońce. Nieopodal bulgotało jakieś kwasowe jezioro. Będzie musiał opuścić ten teren, by... - Nareszcie cię znalazłem - usłyszał za plecami ciężki głos. Momentalnie odwrócił się i zamarł. - Quriboh - wyszeptał z przerażeniem. Jeden z najlepszych zabójców TSO, specjalizujący się w ściganiu Mrocznych Łowców, którzy byli na tyle głupi, by zdezerterować z organizacji, lub na tyle zawodni, że nie udało im się zrealizować kontraktu. A Fergen teraz był oboma. Gigant w czarnej, grubej zbroi stał na pagórku, u którego podstawy znajdowała się nora Vhanita. Powolnym krokiem łowca zszedł na dół, wciąż górując nad swoją ofiarą. Spod czarnego, jak cały pancerz Quriboha, hełmu spoglądała para lodowato zimnych oczu. Fergen odwrócił wzrok, mówiło się że patrząc w oczy Myśliwego można stracić rozum. Vhanit upadł na skaliste podłoże, zrezygnowany. - Jak mnie namierzyłeś? - zapytał, wpatrując się w pancerne buciory Mrocznego Łowcy. - Mam swoje sposoby - odpowiedział przytłumiony przez hełm głos. Mało który DH znał wszystkie moce Quriboha, zresztą on sam rzadko o nich mówił. Po prawdzie, w ogóle rzadko mówił. - Co teraz ze mną będzie? - Znasz odpowiedź. Nie wykonałeś zadania i zdezerterowałeś. Dla TSO już jesteś martwy - odpowiedział zimno Myśliwy, pochylając się nad Fergenem. Nie nosił żadnej broni, nie potrzebował jej. Mało kto mógł oprzeć się jego sile. Vhanit w końcu podniósł głowę. Zimne oczy Quriboha wpatrywały się w niego beznamiętnie. *** Odina, kilka dni po znalezieniu Fergena - Do jeziora? - zapytał TSO, jakby się upewniając. - Tak, panie. Wrzuciłem jego ciało do kwasu - odparł klęczący Myśliwy. - Powinieneś dostarczyć go tu żywego, bym mógł ukarać go osobiście - zganił zabójcę Lider. - Wątpię, by zdołał przetrwać taką podróż. Jego zdolności regeneracyjne przestały działać, a rany zadane przez tego Toa Dźwięku spowodowały jego śmierć. Fergen próbował uciec jak najdalej od tego Toa, ale trafił tylko na Kwasowe Jeziora, gdzie umarł na moich rękach z wyczerpania i ran, tak jak już mówiłem. - A co się stało z Jainem? - Fergen wyznał, że to Toa go zabił. - To chyba kończy sprawę odkupienia win przez tego Vhanita... Możesz odejść. Gdy Quriboh posłusznie opuścił salę, odezwał się adiutant TSO: - Fergen zabił Weara. Toa zabił Fergena i Jaina. W dodatku nadal jest on obiektem niezrealizowanego kontraktu. ''- Tak jak Vastatorus'' - pomyślał TSO, przypominając sobie Toa Cienia i chodzącego trupa nasłanego na niego zabójcy. ''- Dobrze, że zleceniodawca również gryzie ziemię. Jednak w tym przypadku, to nie byłoby takie proste...'' - Panie, co teraz? - Ten głupi Toa podpisał na siebie wyrok śmierci. Będziemy nasyłali na niego rekrutów, by sprawdzić ich zdolności bojowe. Prawdopodobnie paru z nich zginie, ale jeśli któryś uśmierci Suvila, to będzie się nadawał do naszych szeregów. A jeśli los zechce, Toa wyzionie ducha nim spotka się z naszymi ludźmi. ’’***’’ Wioska Kuri, kilkadziesiąt sekund po rozmowie z Artakhą W wiosce znajdowało się tylko kilka ciał Matoran, oprócz niego i nieznanej grupy nie było tu nikogo. Ogień trawił kilka budynków, ale nikt nie wydawał się nim przejmować. Przed Suvilem stał Toa w czarnej zbroi, z czarnym płaszczem. Jego ludzie trzymali się z boku, byli to przedstawiciele najróżniejszych ras. - Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, bohaterze - przemówił nieznajomy. - Umiesz skakać? Bo jeśli tak, to najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaraz stąd... - Nie wiesz, do kogo mówisz - Suvil wyciągnął Pogromcę. Nieznajomemu błysnęły groźnie oczy. - Jestem... Toa Szeptu. Jestem Mieczem w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha Wymierzonym w Jego Wrogów, Wybrańcem Przeznaczenia i Różne Takie. - przemówił wojownik, chociaż formalnie nie był już żadnym z nich. Toa roześmiał się serdecznie, pochylając i opierając ręce na kolanach. - A ja... - zaczął, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. - Jestem Uderzeniem z Kosmosu, Pożogą i Śmiercią, Niszczycielem Wrogów, Ucieleśnieniem Zemsty i pewnie twoim poprzednikiem, bo twoje „określenia” brzmią mi znajomo. Czempionie. Suvil skinął głową, spodziewał się tego. - Vastarius... Vastatorus skrzywił się, poirytowany. - On nie żyje. A ty najwyraźniej chcesz do niego dołączyć. Jednak zanim poślę cię do Karzahni, powiedz mi, skąd masz ten miecz? - Od jego poprzedniego właściciela? Pamiętasz go? Pamiętasz Xię, swoją porażkę i swoje błagania o litość? Teraz już Vastatorus był wściekły. - Jesteś albo bardzo dobrym wojownikiem, albo bardzo głupi. Obstawiam to drugie. Co się stało z tamtym Toa Ognia? - Nie żyje. - Szkoda. - w głosie Toa Cienia przebrzmiał prawdziwy żal. - Sam chciałem go zabić. - Gdzie są Matoranie? - zapytał Suvil. - Odeszli, nim tu przybyłem. Tych, którzy zostali, moi chłopcy zabili - Vastatorus kiwnął głową w kierunku obserwujących ich piratów. - Ty też możesz odejść, jeśli zaraz oddasz mi ten miecz. Jeśli podniesiesz na mnie rękę, będę zmuszony dać ci nauczkę, którą zapamiętasz do końca życia. Suvil tylko poprawił ułożenie dłoni na rękojeści. Vastatorus uśmiechnął się paskudnie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne ogniki. - Na to właśnie liczyłem. Suvil ruszył na niego, aktywując od razu Calix. Dzieliło ich kilka bio, Vastatorus na pewno zdąży chwycić miecz. Wtedy nagle ogromna łapa cienia złapała Toa Dźwięku i wbiła go w ziemię, po czym rzuciła nim przez pół wioski. Gdy wylądował w środku jakiejś chaty, niszcząc drzwi frontowe, cienista ręka złapała go ponownie i poszorowała nim po ziemi, pod same nogi Vastatorusa. Następnie znalazł się w powietrzu, wygięty w pałąk i unieruchomiony przez zaciskające się na jego kończynach uformowane z żywiołu pirata węże. Toa Cienia stanął przed nim, dopiero teraz wyciągnąwszy miecz. Węże rozwiały się w powietrzu, a Toa Dźwięku upadł na ziemię, ciężko oddychając. Wstał, ale Vastatorus już był obok niego, uderzając Niszczycielem w nogę. Suvil syknął i ponownie upadł, następnie wykonał przewrót, uciekając przed protostalowym mieczem. Jednakże, ostrze pirata i tak zostawiło długi ślad na jego plecach. - Może gdy z tobą skończę, każę wyryć ci na plecach swoją Kanohi - powiedział Vastatorus, atakując. Suvil w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się i sparował cios z góry. Jednak wtedy Toa Cienia złapał ręką klingę Pogromcy, uprzednio pokrywszy dłoń cienistym pancerzem, po czym wbił Niszczyciela w brzuch Toa Dźwięku. Jednocześnie z ostrza wbitego w trzewia Suvila wychynęły kolce z cienia, szatkując jego wnętrzności. - Tak. Bardzo głupi. - ocenił Vastatorus, wyciągając miecz. Suvil tymczasem zwalił się na ziemię. Wstając, wyciągnął rękę z mieczem w kierunku przeciwnika i wypuścił strumień dźwiękowy. Vastatorus jednak lekko odskoczył, zawirował i ciął w prawe udo Suvila. Toa Dźwięku osunął się na ziemię, a pirat wbił Niszczyciela w jego nogę i zastosował tę samą sztuczkę co wcześniej. Mroczne ciernie poharatały kość i tkanki. Suvil krzyknął z bólu. - Drzesz się jak oszołom - mruknął Vastatorus i kopniakiem w głowę uciszył leżącego wojownika. Ten jednak ponownie spróbował wstać, podpierając się na wbitym w ziemię mieczu. Toa Cienia uderzył go płazem miecza w skroń, ponownie powalając na ziemię, po czym chwycił Pogromcę i przyjrzał mu się. - Ten miecz zasługuje na lepszego wojownika, niż ty - wycedził i stanął nad leżącym Suvilem. Nadepnął na jego prawe przedramię. - Mówiłeś, że jesteś mieczem w jakiej kończynie Wielkiego Ducha? Pogromca uderzył w nadgarstek. Vastatorus przekręcił go, po czym przesunął wzdłuż ręki, rozrywając tkanki. - Miecz w Ręku Wielkiego Ducha bez ręki? Stać cię na więcej! - wykrzyczał Toa Dźwięku, próbując jakoś odwrócić uwagę od bólu. Toa Cienia przykucnął przy pokonanym wojowniku i złapał go za głowę, unosząc. - Ja kiedyś byłem w podobnej sytuacji, bohaterze. - wyszeptał Vastatorus do ucha Suvila. - Ale ja miałem przynajmniej okruchy inteligencji i instynktu samozachowawczego. Chcę, byś czuł, jak uchodzi z ciebie życie. Będziesz leżał w kałuży krwi i nie miał sił by wstać, by zrobić cokolwiek. Będziesz mógł tylko myśleć o tym, co zrobię Kuri, gdy ją znajdę. Toa Dźwięku zacisnął lewą pięść w geście bezsilnej złości. Tymczasem Toa Cienia ściągnął mu z twarzy Calix i odrzucił poza zasięg leżącego wojownika. Następnie Vastatorus i jego ludzie odeszli, zabierając z sobą miecz Kerhesa. A Suvil leżał w powiększającej się kałuży krwi i musiał przyznać, że pirat miał rację. Toa Dźwięku naprawdę czuł, jak uchodzi z niego życie. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma Kategoria:Saga Szeptu